


God Damn City

by secretgarten



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drama, Fanfiktion, Thriller
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretgarten/pseuds/secretgarten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rache - wie weit würdest du gehen um dein Ziel zu erreichen?  Diese Frage stellt sich auch Cassandra, als sie wegen eines missglückten Racheaktes von der Polizei gefangen genommen wird. Sie landet schließlich im GCPD und trifft dort auf ihn, den Joker. Mit seiner Hilfe schafft sie schließlich die Flucht aus ihrer Zelle und entgeht nur knapp dem Tod. Doch scheint das nicht ihre letzte Begegnung mit dem psychopathischen Clown gewesen zu sein...denn nun schuldet sie dem teuflischen Clown einen Gefallen. [Spielt anfangs während "The Dark Knight" und setzt die Ereignisse fort]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Der Joker, Batman und alle anderen Figuren/ Orte/ etc. aus dem Batmanuniversum und Nolanverse gehören DC bzw. Warner. Mir gehören die ganzen OCs.

Cassy beobachtete wie der schwarze Wagen vor dem Restaurant hielt. Ein junger Mann, ende zwanzig, stieg aus während ihn seine Bodyguards vor den neugierigen Augen vorbeigehender Passanten abschirmten. Er trug unverkennbar einen grauen Anzug, maßgeschneidert, und mit seinen dunkelbraunen, zurückgekämmten Haaren war er das jugendliche Ebenbild seines Vaters.  
Cassy schloss einen Moment ihre Augen, ließ den Lärm des abendlichen Großstadtverkehrs in eine weite Ferne rücken und sog die kühle Nachtluft ein. Sie musste jetzt Ruhe bewahren, durfte sich nicht aus der Fassung bringen lassen, nur weil die Dinge nicht so abliefen, wie sie geplant waren. Sie hatte sich auf viele möglichen Hindernisse vorbereitet. Das aber, hatte sie nicht kommen sehen. Warum war er hier? Wo war sein Vater?  
Die beiden Männer, die sich abgesehen von ihrem Altersunterschied zum Verwechseln ähnlich sahen, trugen nicht nur beide dasselbe Outfit, auch ihre Namen glichen sich: Grey. Stanley Grey. Der eine Senior. Der andere Junior. Und obwohl sie heute hier war, weil sie auf seinen Vater gewartet hatte, so machte es letztendlich keinen Unterschied, wen von ihnen sie tötete. Cassy schluckte die Anspannung herunter, die sich wie ein Kloß in ihrem Hals festgesetzt hatte. Sie hasste sich für diesen Gedanken, aber sie hatten den Tod beide verdient. 

Der Wagen fuhr weg. Cassy zögerte einen Moment. Ihr Glieder schienen sie noch einmal zum Bedenken aufzufordern, wollten sie nicht einfach so ins Verderben gehen lassen. Aber die junge Frau hatte ihre Entscheidung schon in dem Augenblick getroffen, in dem Stanley Grey junior aus der schwarzen Limousine hatte aussteigen sehen. Auch wenn sie sich dessen noch nicht vollkommen bewusst war. Und so schluckte sie erneut die wiederaufgekeimte Anspannung herunter, die sich in ihrem Körper ausgebreitet hatte, strich ihr schwarzes, kurzes Abendkleid glatt, vergewisserte sich, dass sie den Sprengsatz in ihrer Handtasche hatte und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Restaurant.  
Ihre dunkelbraunen Haare schimmerten golden in den Flammen der Großstadt, deren Lichter in der Endphase der Dämmerung bereits bunt in den bewölkten Himmel strahlten. Irgendwo in den oberen Straßenblocks projizierte ein riesiger Scheinwerfer eine Fledermaus in die Luft und ein Sicherheitskonvoi bereitete sich auf die Überführung eben dieses dunklen Ritters, dessen Symbol über Gotham wachte und der sich selbst als Harvey Dent zu erkennen gegeben hatte, in das Blackgate Prison vor. Sobald der Gefangenentransport startete, würde man das Licht, ein fahler Hoffnungsschimmer dieser von Gott verdammten Stadt, ausschalten. Für Batman würde es keinen Platz mehr auf dem Dach des Gotham City Police Departements geben. Und die Überführung würde in einem feurigen Fiasko enden. Doch von all diesen Ereignissen, bekam die junge Frau an diesem frühen Abend nichts mit. 

Sie hatte sie sich ihre Haare zu einer schlichten, aber eleganten Frisur hochgesteckt. Eigentlich waren sie dunkelblond, aber seit einiger Zeit färbte sie ihre Haare um ihr Erscheinungsbild zu verändern. Und auch die Augen der jungen Frau leuchteten normalerweise in einem türkisfarbenen Grün, aber auch diese hatte sie hinter braunen Kontaktlinsen versteckt. Sicher war sicher.  
Es konnte so viel schiefgehen. Zu lange hatte sie auf diesen Augenblick gewartet. Keine Sekunde länger konnte sie es ertragen, so zu leben. Ständig auf der Flucht, ständig in der Ungewissheit, ob ihr Vater noch lebte oder von Grey gefoltert wurde. Dieser Mann war abgrundtief böse. Er war machtbesessen und sie würde nicht nur sich selbst, sondern der ganzen Welt einen gefallen tun wenn sie ihn tötete. Und doch war es sein Sohn, der das edle Restaurant in Downtown Gotham City betreten hatte. Sollte sie es wirklich durchziehen?  
Die innere Zerrissenheit, das Gewissen, dass sie doch nie wirklich geschafft hatte abzustellen, schnürte ihrer Lunge die Luft ab. Sie atmete flach. Trotzdem trugen ihre Füße sie weiter. Über die belebte Straße, zum Eingang des Restaurant, vorbei an dem Portier in seiner samtroten Uniform, dem sie ein kurzes, gezwungenes Lächeln schenkte, und der ihr ohne weitere Fragen die Türe aufhielt. Schweren Schrittes lief sie weiter, an der Garderobe vorbei, bis sie schließlich vor dem Empfangskellner stehen blieb. 

„Madam, wie kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen?“, frage er höflich und musterte sie kurz. „Ich bin verabredet. Mit einem Stanley Grey, Junior“, antwortete sie knappen Atems, eine schwache Röte auf den Wangen. Der Mann runzelte die Stirn und blätterte in seinen Unterlagen. „Ich muss Sie um Verzeihung bitten, Madam, aber uns liegen keine Informationen über einen weiteren Gast vor. Mr. Grey gedenkt heute Abend alleine zu Speisen.“ Ein argwöhnischer Blick hatte sich auf sein Gesicht gelegt. „Dann, verzeihen Sie bitte, muss Ihnen ein Fehler unterlaufen sein. Sagen sie ihm, Cassandra Henley wartet auf ihn.“  
Der Kellner räusperte sich kurz, schien einen Moment mit sich zu hadern, dieser Aufforderung nachzukommen und verschwand dann schließlich hinter der Trennwand in den Speisesaal. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, bis er zurückkam. „Es scheint tatsächlich einen Fehler gegeben zu haben“, sagte er gedehnt, auch wenn er Cassy klarmachte, dass er wusste, dass sie nicht angemeldet gewesen war. „Mr. Grey bittet Sie, ihm bei seinem Dinner Gesellschaft zu leisten. Wenn Sie mir folgen würden“, fuhr er kurz angebunden fort, rümpfte fast unmerklich die Nase und drehte sich auf dem Absatz seiner schwarz glänzenden Derby’s um. Cassy eilte ihm hinterher. Obwohl sie nur flache Ballerina trug, fiel es ihr schwer mit dem Mann Schritt zuhalten.

Er führte sie an den anderen Gästen vorbei, die im Rausch von prickelndem Champagner und edlem Rotwein etwas Kaviar auf ihren Blinis verteilten oder sich über exotische Speisen beugten, in den hintersten Teil des Restaurants, an einen Tisch, der in einer Einbuchtung, geschützt vor den Blicken der anderen Gästen, lag. Cassy hielt einen Moment den Atem an, als sie Stanley Grey erblickte. Es waren fast zehn Jahre vergangen, seit sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte und er war, jetzt wo sie sein Gesicht aus der Nähe betrachten konnte, kaum wiederzukennen mit dem Jungen, den sie einst gekannt hatte. Seine Züge hatten sich verhärtet. Eine Schärfe war in seinen Kiefermuskeln aufgetaucht, hatte jede Liebenswürdigkeit aus seinem Gesicht verbannt und er trug einen Ausdruck in den Augen, der voller Arroganz zu sein schien. 

„Danke. Sie können jetzt gehen“, sagte Stanley, der alleine an dem großen, runden Tisch saß und gerade einen Teller Carpaccio aß. Der Kellner verbeugte sich kurz und verschwand dann zurück in dem goldenen Speisesaal. Stanley hatte seine Gabel sorgfältig neben seinem Teller abgelegt und tupfte sich mit einer weißen Stoffserviette den Mund ab. Dann wandte er sich Cassy zu.  
„Cassandra Henley. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir uns noch einmal lebend begegnen würden. Wie lange ist es her? Acht Jahre? Du scheint dich kaum verändert zu haben“. Cassy lachte ironisch über diese Bemerkung auf. „Du dafür umso mehr. So sehr, dass ich dich beinahe mit deinem Vater verwechselt hätte.“ Sie ließ sich auf den gepolsterten Stuhl fallen und überschlug die Beine. „Wenn wir schon von ihm sprechen, wo ist der Gute denn?“  
Grey Junior lachte kurz auf.  
„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass er es dir so einfach macht? Er weiß genau, dass du hinter ihm her bist. Glaubst du wirklich, du kannst einfach so aus dem Camp fliehen, durch halb Europa trampen und dann in die Staaten einreisen, ohne, dass er davon Wind bekommt? Seine Augen und Ohren sind überall, Cass. Du glaubst du bist ihm einen Schritt voraus, aber in Wirklichkeit wartet er zwei Schritte vor dir.“  
Cassy hatte ihre Hände unmerklich zu Fäusten geballt. „Wenn er weiß, wo ich bin, warum hat er mich bisher nicht töten lassen?“  
Grey lächelte matt und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Du weißt so wenig, Cassy.“  
Die Ungeduld ergriff sie. Unmerklich beugte sie sich ein Stück zu ihm vor. „Dann verrat es mir. Wieso das alles?“ Doch Stanley schwieg. Das Gefühl der völligen Hilflosigkeit und Verzweiflung stieg in ihr auf. Sie krallte ihre Finger in die weiße Tischdecke, während sich ihre Stimme überschlug.

„Stan. Dein eigener Vater hat dich die grausamsten Dinge tun lassen. Er hat dich in dieses Camp gesperrt und dich, obwohl du sein Sohn bist, zu unmenschlichen Taten gezwungen. Er hat dir deine Mutter weggenommen, dich deiner Kindheit beraubt, dir dein Leben weggenommen. Du hast mir selbst einmal gesagt, dass du nie so werden willst wie er. Und doch sitzt du hier, trägst seinen grauen Anzug und verhältst dich als währest du sein Spiegelbild.“ Sie sah ihm in die Augen, atmete schwer ein und aus. Doch keine einzige Emotion zeigte sich hinter den schwarzen Pupillen. „Nein, Cass. Du projizierst den Hass auf meinen Vater auf mich. Dass ist das, was du glaubst, was er dir angetan haben soll. Dabei hat er dir nur eine Chance gegeben. Sie hätten dich dein Leben lang weggesperrt. Du wärst zugrunde gegangen. Stattdessen hat der dich stark gemacht, dir eine Zukunft gegeben, dich geformt und ausgebildet...“

Mit voller Wucht schlug sie auf den Tisch. Sie wollte ihn aus Leibeskräften anschreien, aber als sie die Lippen öffnete, kamen die Worte nur gequält aus ihrem Mund. „Dein Vater hat meine Familie kaltblütig abschlachten lassen. Vor meine Augen. Er hat meinen Vater entführt, mich als Druckmittel benutzt und als er hatte, was er wollte, hat er ihn einfach eliminiert. Also wage es nicht vor mir in Lobeshymnen über einen Mann zu fallen, der mir so viel Leid angetan hat. Und dabei ist das nur das mildeste Verbrechen, dass er je begangen hat.“  
Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als wollte Stanley ihr etwas sagen. Für einen Moment leuchtete etwas in seinen Augen auf, ein Teil von dem Mann, den sie einst gekannt hatte. Der es nicht übers Herz gebracht hatte, einen einfachen Schneehasen zu erschießen…Doch dann verschwand es wieder und Cassy wurde bewusst, dass er nie wieder der alte sein würde. Wenn sie schon nicht seinen Vater töten konnte, dann wollte sie wenigsten verhindern, dass er jemals fortführen konnte, was sein Vater begonnen hatte. 

„Cass. Sei doch nicht so naiv. Du warst es. Du hast deine Familie umgebracht. Das sagt deine Akte, ich habe sie gelesen…“, antwortete Grey, aber Cassy hörte ihm schon nicht mehr zu. Tief in ihrem inneren erwachte etwas. Ein leise Stimme, die sie immer versucht hatte zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er soll leiden. Er soll spüren, wie es ist, einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren, flüsterte sie ihr zu. Der Wunsch nach Rache wuchs in Cassy, langsam, dann immer schneller. Zum ersten mal seit langem, war sie sich ihrer Sache sicher.  
„Du hast mir damals noch etwas gesagt, Stan. Dass, sollte es je passieren, dass du so wirst wie dein Vater, ich dich töten soll. Ohne zu zögern.“ Unauffällig griff Cassy nach ihrer Handtasche und fischte die kleine Bombe heraus. Stanley musterte sie herablassend. Er bemerkte nichts.  
„Ich erinnere mich nicht, jemals so etwas von mir gegeben zu haben.“  
„Wie kannst du dich nur so selbst belügen?“, entgegnete sie.  
„Ich bin nicht derjenige, der sich selbst belügt. Du bist es. Du reimst dir die Dinge zusammen, so wie sie dir passen. Du bist nicht fähig, das große Ganze zu erkennen…“ Etwas ungehaltenes hatte sich in seine Stimme geschlichen. Cassy aktivierte den Countdown. Genug war genug.  
„Es tut mir Leid, Stan. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass wir jemals an diesem Punkt kommen würden“, flüsterte sie und für einen Wimpernschlag lag so etwas wie Bedauern auf dem Gesicht der jungen Frau, das über die Jahre zu viele unsichtbare Narben bekommen hatte.  
Stanley musterte sie, die Frau, in die er einst verliebt gewesen war, bevor er von ihrem Wahnsinn erfahren hatte. Beinahe gelassen hob die Hand und einer seiner Bodyguards trat aus dem Schatten der Nische hervor. Blitzschnell registrierte er, dass die Frau einen verdächtigen Gegenstand in ihren Händen hielt, doch sie hatte den Sprengsatz bereits unter dem Tisch montiert.  
Noch eine Minute. 

Cassy erhob sich. Der Bodyguard machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch als er ihre leeren Hände sah, begann er einen fatalen Fehler und zögerte. „Leb wohl“, hauchte sie und wandte sich zum gehen. Und doch, etwas musste Stanley verdächtig vorgekommen sein, denn er wies im selben Augenblick seinen Wachmann an, Cassy festzuhalten.  
Noch dreißig Sekunden. 

„Du kannst nicht mehr weglaufen, Cass. Mein Vater hat mir den Befehl gegeben, dich zu ihm zu bringen. Er wusste, dass du dich früher oder später zeigen würdest“, rief Stanley ihr hinterher. Doch sie würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Seiner Vater wusste, dass sie ihn töten wollte. Und er benutze seinen eigenen Sohn kaltblütig als Schutzschild, weil er selbst zu feige war ihr gegenüberzutreten.  
Noch zehn Sekunden. 

Sie spürte, wie sich eine große , klobige Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und sie festhielt. Die anderen Restaurantgäste beobachteten die Szene neugierig. Ein Murmeln hallte über die vergoldeten, modernen Wände des Restaurants wieder. Cassy wandte sich um und blickte in das ausdruckslose Gesicht des Bodyguards, der sie zurück Richtung Tisch und somit in Richtung Bombe ziehen wollte. Mit aller Kraft wehrte sie sich, tritt ihm gegen das Schienbein. Irgendwie löste sich seine Hand von ihr und Cassy machte einen Satz nach vorne, stolperte ungeschickt und schlitterte über den marmornen Boden in ein Dessertwagen hinein. Schokotörtchen und Himbeerparfaits regneten über ihren Kopf hinweg...  
Dann ging alles in die Luft.

«««


	2. Chapter 2

Unsanft zog der Polizist Cassy aus dem blinkenden Streifenwagen, der vor dem Gebäude des Gotham City Police Departements, kur GCPD, halt gemacht hatte. Ihre Haare waren zerzaust, ihr Kleid blutdurchtränkt und eine beißende Wunde klaffte an ihrem Unterschenkel. Man hatte ihr zur Sicherheit Handschellen angelegt, die jedoch langsam anfingen sich unangenehm in ihre Handgelenke zu bohren.   
„Los. Beweg dich“, sagte eine Stimme in einem rauen Tonfall. Sie gehörte dem Cop, der sie nach der Explosion im Restaurant festgenommen hatte. Er war von großer Statur, Anfang vierzig und seine dicken, geraden Augenbrauen ließen auf einen unangenehmen Charakter schließen. Grob packte er Cassy am Arm und zog sie aus dem Griff des Polizeibeamten. „Ab hier übernehme ich die Verantwortung für die kleine Schlampe. Fahr den Wagen weg“, befahl er und der Mann entfernte sich ohne Widerworte.   
„Und du kommst mit mir“, raunte er ihr ins Ohr, sein heißer Atem roch nach Rauch und so etwas wie Pfefferminz, und zog sie die Treppen zum GCPD hoch. Dass Cassys Bein bei jedem Schritt höllisch schmerzte, schien ihn wenig zu interessieren. 

Erschöpft ließ sie sich in das alte Polizeipräsidium führen, dessen einst anmutige Artdeco Fassade bereits begann, abzubröckeln. Zwar schien Gotham auf dem Weg nach oben zu sein, doch der Schatten der Korruption lag noch schwer über dem Gebäude und scheute nicht davor, sich visuell zu zeigen.   
„Connor, wo warst du?“ Sie hatten gerade ein chaotisches Großraum-Büro erreicht, als ein Kollege aufgebracht auf den Polizist zu gerannt kam. Er schien mit seinen Nerven am Ende zu sein. Schweiß rann von seiner hohen Stirn herunter und verfing sich in seinen Spitzen seiner kurzen Haare.  
„Miles…“ Connor mustere ihn kurz und fragte sich, was ihn so aus der Ruhe gebracht hatte. „Du wirst es nicht glauben. Die Kleine hier hat Downtown ne Bombe in einem von diesen Restaurants von diesem Milliardärsschnösel gezündet und zwölf Menschen in die Luft gejagt. Und ’n Stück von ihrem Bein gleich mit“, erklärte er nüchtern, sowie herablassend und deutete auf Cassys blutige Wunde.  
„Das Wayne?“, fragte der Cop namens Miles mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Cassy wusste nicht, ob die Skepsis in seiner Stimme ihr, oder dem Restaurant galt. „Richtig", antwortete Connor knapp. Er schien kein Mann großer Reden zu sein.   
„Aber das Ganze hatte nicht mit…du-weißt-schon-wem zu tun, oder?“, entgegnete Miles kryptisch.   
„Du meint mit diesem geschminkten Freak von Clown? Nein, soweit wird’s bei der wohl noch nicht gekommen sein, dass sie sich mit so einem Typen abgibt. Schlimm genug, was sie dort angerichtet hast…hörst du? Du hast zwölf Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen, du Miststück! Zwölf.“ Er hatte die Hand um ihren Nacken gelegt und den Griff so stark verstärkt, dass Cassy für einen Moment fürchtete, er würde ihr das Genick brechen.

„Connor…“, wandte der andere Polizist beschwichtigend ein. Er betrachtete Cassy kurz. Er wirkte unschlüssig, so als könnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass diese junge, hübsche Frau wirklich so etwas getan haben sollte. „….beruhige dich. Sie wird ihre Strafe bekommen.“ Connors Griff lockerte sich. Dann ließ er endlich von ihr ab. „Sperr sie in eine der Großraumzellen“, befahl er und schupste sie erneut umher, diesmal in die Arme von Miles. Sie versuchte ihre Wut und Abneigung gegen diesen Mann herunterzuschlucken. Doch seine Worte hallten weiterhin in ihrem Kopf auf und schnürten ihr die Kehle zu. _Du hast zwölf Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen._

„Nun ja…da gibt es nur ein Problem. Während du weg warst ist einiges passiert…“, setzte Miles an.  
„Was soll den bitte großartiges passiert sein, außer das sich Harvey Dent heute Vormittag als geflügelter Schwachkopf im Latexanzug geoutet hat?“, erwiderte Connor spöttisch.  
„Batman hat den Joker gefangengenommen.“ Einen kurzen Moment herrschte schweigen. Dann fiel Connor die Kinnlade runter. „Er hat was? Wann? Ich dachte, Dent…“  
„Wie ich bereits sagte. Es geschah während du weg warst. Dent sollte ins Gefängnis überführt werden. Dann ist der Joker mit seinen Männern aufgetaucht, hat die Straßen blockiert, ne Schießerei begonnen…und schließlich, während Dent sicher in seinem Panzerwagen saß, ist Batman aufgetaucht und hat den Joker festgenommen. Sieht so aus, als sei Gothams Sunnyboy doch nicht der Dunkle Ritter.“   
Cassy fragte sich, was dieser Harvey Dent wohl für ein Mann war. Connor schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Hör auf ihn so zu nennen. Dieser Typ ist kein Ritter, sondern genauso ein Verbrecher und Freak wie dieser Joker. Wahrscheinlich stecken diese beiden Witzfiguren unter ein der Decke...“ 

Der Joker. Cassy hatte den Namen, seit sie vor einer Woche nach Gotham City gekommen war, schon zu oft gehört. Er hielt die Stadt seit einiger Zeit in Atem und schien ein mordlustiger Verrückter zu sein, der seinen Spaß daran hatte, irgendwelche Psychospielchen mit Staat und Gesetz zu führen. Seine Identität, versteckt hinter einer Maske aus zentimeterdicker Schminke, schien keiner so wirklich zu kennen. Niemand wusste, wie er wirklich hieß und woher er aufgetaucht war. Cassy hatte neugierig eine Berichterstattung im Fernsehen über ihn verfolgt. Wenn sie ihn bloß auf Grey ansetzte könnte, dachte sie ironisch, wären ihre Probleme wohl im Nu gelöst. Aber sie bezweifelte, dass er Auftragsarbeiten annahm…

„Wo ist er jetzt?“ Connor blickte Miles nachdenklich an. „Wie ich bereits sagte…in einer der Großraumzellen. Momentan checken sie seine Fingerabdrücke. Gordon wird…“  
„Gordon?“ Erneut klappte Connor die Kinnlade herunter. „Oh, stimmt. Hab ich vergessen zu erwähnen. Sieht so aus als lebe der Lieutenant noch. Ist wohl zum Schutz seiner Familie untergetaucht und hat seinen Tod vorgetäuscht, nachdem er dem Bürgermeister das Leben gerettet hat.“   
Connor fuhr sich durch die braunen Haare, scheinbar aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht von der Fülle an Informationen, die nun auf in einregneten. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ein fades Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. „Gordon, dieser elende Hund…bin ich dich immer noch nicht los…“ flüsterte er so leise, dass Cassy die Worte kaum verstehen konnte. Sie wusste nicht, ob Miles sie nicht gehört hatte oder nur so tat. „Was machen wir jetzt mit ihr?“, fragte dieser vorsichtig. Connor schien kurz über seine Worte nachzudenken. „Sperr sie in die Zelle neben dem Japsen.“   
„Sie meinen Lau? Der ist Chinese, wenn ich das anmerken…“ Ein genervtes Knurren entfuhr aus Connors Kehle „Halten sie die Klappe, Miles. Tun sie einfach, was man ihnen sagt.“   
Und damit, wie von der Tarantel gestochen, wirbelte Connor herum und machte sich auf dem Weg zu den Zellen. Er wollte diesen Freak mit seinen eigenen Augen sehen.

«««

„Da rein.“ Miles hatte Cassy zu einem der hinteren Räume geführt, in der sich drei aneinander gegliederte Einzelzellen befanden. Unsanft schmiss er sie in die verdreckte Zelle, deren Boden schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte. „Ich brauche einen Arzt“, sagte sie unbeirrt und schaute ihn fest an.  
„Tut mir Leid. Keinen Arzt", antwortete er knapp und wich ihrem Blick aus.   
„Dann geben sie mir wenigsten einen Verbandskasten“, beharrte Cassy und drehte ihr Bein so, dass Miles die fleischige Wunde nicht übersehen konnte. Dieser atmete scheinbar genervt aus. „Bitte“, erklärte sie mit Nachdruck. Miles verharrte einen Moment zwischen Tür und Angel. Dann schloss er ihre Zelle ab. „Ich werd schauen, was sich machen lässt“, erwiderte er schließlich und verschwand aus dem Raum. 

Erschöpft ließ sich Cassy auf die hölzerne Bank fallen, die unter ihrem Gewicht laut aufheulte. Es war das richtige gewesen, die Bombe zu zünden. Es war das richtige gewesen, Stan zu töten. Und Verluste gehörten dazu, ließen sich nicht vermeiden, redete sie sich in Gedanken zu. Cassy biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie durfte sich nicht von ihrem Emotionen beeinflussen lassen…  
„Schlechten Tag gehabt?“ fragte plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihr. Fragend blickte sie sich um und entdeckte, dass in der Zelle neben ihr ein Mann mittleren Alters saß. Er schien Asiate zu sein, dem teuren Anzug nach zu Urteilen ein Geschäftsmann, der wohl irgendwelche zwielichtige Geschäfte am Stecken hatte. Er saß auf dem Boden, den Rücke gegen die Gitterstäbe gelehnt und schient es sich den Umständen entsprechend bequem gemacht zu haben. Das Jackett seines beigen Anzugs hatte er sorgfältig über die Holzbank gelegt und die Krawatte um seinen Hals gelockert. Seine dunklen Haare wirkten zerzaust und seinem verknitterten Hemd nach zu Urteilen gammelte er schon seit ein paar Tagen in dieser Zelle herum. 

„Gab schon bessere“, erwiderte sie mit einem müden Lächeln.   
„Ist das ihr Blut oder das von jemand anderem?“ Die Frage klang neugierig, aber nicht unhöflich. Cassy dachte kurz nach. „Beides.“ Er nickte stumm und ein Pause trat ein, in der Cassy gedankenverloren auf den Boden starrte und wartete. Dann räusperte der Mann sich plötzlich. „Ich bin übrigens Lau.“   
Sie blickte zu ihm herüber. Er schien wohl schon länger nicht mehr mit einem Menschen geredet zu haben, der kein Polizist war oder ihm an die Gurgel wollte. „Cassandra“, antwortete sie schließlich. 

Er neigte den Kopf und sah sie einen Moment lang an. „Cassandra also…ein schöner Name“, flüsterte er.   
„Ich würde ihnen ja gerne die Hand reichen, aber momentan ist das etwas schwierig“, antwortete sie und hob ihre gefesselten Hände an. Ein Lächeln stahl sich über sein müdes Gesicht.  
„Da wo ich herkomme, verbeugt man sich üblicherweise“, erwiderte er freundlich und senkte den Kopf zu einer Begrüßung. Cassy tat es ihm nach.  
„Und Lau, weswegen hat man sie in diese gemütliche Zelle gesperrt?“, entfuhr es ihr sarkastisch. Er lachte kurz auf, aber es war eher ein ersticktes Keuchen, das aus seiner Kehle drang. „Wenn sie es unbedingt wissen wollen…ich hab mich in Mobgeschäfte verstrickt, bin nach Hongkong ausgeflogen und schließlich mitten in der Nacht aus dem 68. Stockwerk meines Firmensitzes von einem Mann in Fledermauskostüm entführt und zurück in diese gottverdammte Stadt verfrachtet worden. Seitdem warte ich darauf, dass sich mir unser allseits beliebter Staatsanwalt Harvey Dent annimmt.“ 

Cassy konnte sich ein leises auflachen nicht verkneifen. Von diesem Batman hatte sie auch schon genug gelesen. „Und Sie? Was hat Sie nach Gotham geführt?“ Sie sah ihn vielsagend an.  
„Woher wissen Sie, dass ich nicht aus Gotham bin?“, erwiderte sie neugierig.   
„Ich weiß es einfach. Ich sehe es Ihnen an.“ Cassy schwieg einen Augenblick und lenkte den Blick in die Ferne. „Ich bin hierher gekommen, um einen Mann zu töten. Stattdessen habe ich seinen Sohn angetroffen und eine Bombe in einem Restaurant gezündet. Dabei habe ich anscheinend zwölf Menschen in den Tod gerissen.“   
„Hm.“ Lau schien weder beeindruckt zu sein, noch verurteilte er sie. Sie spürte einen Anflug von Erleichterung. "Wer ist dieser Mann, wenn ich fragen..." 

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Miles trat herein, einen Erste-Hilfekasten in den Händen haltend. „Hier. Das hat mir einiges abverlangt. Sie sollten dankbar sein, dass ich nicht zu Connor gegangen bin.“   
Dankend nahm Cassy die Box entgegen. Während ihre Zeit in dem russischen Camp, in dass man sie nach dem Tod ihrer Familie entführt hatte, hatte sie viel gelernt. Auch, wie man erste Hilfe an sich selbst leistete. Und so machte sie sich daran, die offene Wunde zu säubern und zu desinfizieren. Dann legte sie eine Kompresse auf und verband das ganze vorsichtig. Als sie fertig war packte sie alles wieder zurück, doch als ihre Augen auf die kleine, silberne Schere vielen, zögerte sie einen Moment. Auch wenn Miles sie beobachtete, es war ein Kinderspiel für sie, die Schere unbeobachtet verschwinden zu lassen. Schließlich klappte Cassy den Kasten zu und überreichte ihn Miles. Er bemerkte nicht, dass etwas fehlte. 

„Danke, nochmals“, sagte sie und er nickte ihr stumm zu, bevor er wieder aus dem Raum verschwand und Cassy mit Lau alleine ließ. „Hey, versuchen sie etwas zu schlafen, Cassandra. Sie sehen müde aus“, riet ihr Lau. Und er hatte recht. Sie war todmüde. „Keine schlechte Idee…“, antwortete sie leise und legte sich auf die hölzerne Bank.   
„Und wenn sie wieder fit sind, würde ich gerne ihre Geschichte zu Ende hören“, ergänzte er noch. „Ja…“ , flüsterte sie nickend. Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Uhr es war. Auch den Tag hatte sie vergessen. Vielleicht war das morgen ja alles vorbei, dachte sie. Sie wünschte es sich. Und dann schlief sie ein.

«««


	3. Chapter 3

Ein lauter Knall holte Cassy in die Realität zurück. Erschrocken richtete sie sich auf, verlor das Gleichgewicht und rollte schließlich von der Bank hinunter auf den harten, schmutzigen Boden. Ihr Kopf schlug ungeschickt auf und für einen Moment wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen, während ein Erdbeben die Wände erzittern ließ. Schutt rieselte von der Decke hinunter und traf sie direkt ins Auge. Blitzartig drehte sie sich um und versuchte die stechenden Partikel aus ihren Augen zu entfernen. So schnell wie die Erschütterung aufgetaucht war, so schnell hatte sie wieder aufgehört. „Was war das?“, keuchte sie und blickte zu Lau. Dieser schien jedoch immer noch tief und fest zu schlafen. Seufzend ließ sie den Kopf zurück auf den Boden fallen. Sie hätte alles für einen so festen Schlaf gegeben. 

Ein plötzlicher Windzug wehte durch die Zelle und ließ sie frösteln. Langsam drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete den Rest des Raumes. Überall flogen Dokumente und Papiere durch die Luft und der beißende Geruch von Chemikalien und Rauch drang an ihre Nase. Dann erst kam ihr der Gedanke, dass das ganze vielleicht gar kein Erdbeben gewesen war, sondern eine Explosion. Vorsichtig richtete sie sich auf und betrachtete die linke Ecke des Raumes, die vor wenigen Minuten noch eine Wand mit einer Tür gewesen war. Doch die Erschütterung hatte sie einstürzen lassen und gab nun den Blick frei in das durch Ruß und Schutt verdunkelte Vorderzimmer. Von weitem hörte sie das Knistern von Flammen und ein schwacher rötlicher Schein leuchtete in der Ferne auf.

Wie aus dem Nichts näherten sich Schritte aus der Dunkelheit, die dumpf vom Boden aufwallten, gefolgt vom leisen Summen einer Männerstimme. „Hallo da drinnen“, ertönte plötzlich die Stimme des Jokers, der vor der Einzelzelle aufgetaucht war, so als käme er direkt aus den loderten Flammen der Hölle. Er hielt ein Schlüsselbund in der Hand, mit dem er wild vor Lau’s Nase herum wedelte, so als könne er ihn dadurch aufwecken. Cassy hielt den Atem an. Das war er also. Der Mann, der so viele Menschen in Angst und Schrecken versetzte. Aber jetzt, wo sie ihn so aus der Nähe betrachtete, schien er doch nur ein Mensch zu sein, wenn er auch eine Aura versprühte, die mehr als nur bedrohlich war.   
Lau schreckte hoch und als er die Visage des Jokers erblickte, entfuhr ihm ein erstickter Laut, der wohl ein Schrei hatte sein sollen. Ängstlich presste er sich an die metallenen Gitterstäbe, unfähig sich zu bewegen. „Bereit für einen kleinen Ausflug, hm?“, hörte sie den Joker fragen. Doch es war mehr eine Aufforderung als eine Frage und Cassy bezweifelte, dass Lau eine andere Wahl hatte, als sich dem geschminkten Mann zu fügen. 

Der Chinese schluckte und drehte den Kopf kurz hilfesuchend zu Cassy. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick ebenso ratlos. Der Joker pfiff leise ein Lied, während er sich seelenruhig daran machte, die Türe aufzuschließen. „Was w-wollen sie?“ stotterte Lau. Er musste wohl seinen ganzen Mut zusammengenommen haben um diese Frage laut und halbwegs verständlich stellen zu können. Der Joker öffnete das Gitter. „Ich?“, fragte er gespielt unschuldig. „Ich will nur, äh, ein bisschen spielen...“ Ein diabolisches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, während er in die Zelle eintrat und auf den Mann zuging. „Mitkommen.“ Mit einem festen Griff packte er den chinesischen Mafioso am Arm und zog ihn auf seine wackeligen Beine. Lau schien so unter Schock zu stehen, dass er sich nicht mal die Mühe machte, sich zu wehren.

Cassy wusste schließlich nicht, wieso sie tat, was sie daraufhin tat. Doch aus irgendeinen Grund erhob sie sich ebenfalls aus ihrer unauffälligen Liegeposition und lenkte so die Aufmerksamkeit des Jokers auf sich. Er besaß die Schlüssel und sie hatte nicht vor den Rest ihres Lebens in einer schmutzigen Zelle zu verbringen. So unbehaglich sich auch ein Teil von ihr fühlte, der Joker war der schnellste Weg nach draußen. „Na, wen haben wir denn da...?“ Ein grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, während Cassy seinen dunklen Augen entgegen starrte. Sie sammelte ihren ganzen Mut zusammen. „Ich ähm...würde auch gerne befreit werden“, erwiderte sie und biss sich darauf schnell auf die Lippen, bevor ihr noch mehr unglückliche Wörter aus dem Mund sprudeln konnten. Der Joker zog eine Augenbraue hoch.   
„Würdest du gern, ja? Und...äh...warum genau sollte ich das tun, hm?“ Er legte den Kopf schief und kniff die Augen leicht zusammen, während er ein schmatzendes Geräusch von sich gab. Darauf hatte Cassy keine passende Erwiderung parat. Er hatte recht: Warum sollte er ihr helfen? Er hatte absolut keinen Grund dazu. „Heh“, lachte er zufrieden, als keine Antwort kam und entblößte seine gelben Zähne. Dann wandte er sich wieder Lau zu. Unsanft schob er den Chinesen aus dem Käfig heraus, seine Hand fest um dessen Nacken gelegt. Er hatte Cassy schon den Rücken zugewandt - und wäre sie bei Verstand gewesen, hätte sie es dabei belassen - als sie an die Gitterstäbe eilte und ihm Worte hinterherrief, die sie eines Tages noch bereuen würde.

„Einen Gefallen!“ Ihre Stimme hallte durch den Raum. Der Joker hielt inne. Für einen Moment regte er sich nicht. Dann straffte er in einer seltenen Geste seine Schultern und drehte er sich langsam zu der jungen Frau um um. „Wenn du mich freilässt, schulde ich dir was. So einfach ist das“, wiederholte sie, leicht außer Atem vor Aufregung, aber es machte die Situation nicht besser. Der Joker schritt auf sie zu, Lau im Schlepptau, bis er dicht vor ihr stand und nur noch die Gitterstäbe sie beide voneinander trennten - oder besser gesagt ihn davon abhielten Cassy aufzuschlitzen…  
„Sag mir deinen Namen.“ Es klang wie eine Frage und doch war es eine bedrohliche Aufforderung „Cassy“, erwiderte sie knapp. Mehr brachte sie nicht heraus. Er leckte sich Flink über die wulstigen Narben, die sein noch junges Gesicht makaber ausschmückten und legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite.„Cassy, Cassy, Cassy…“, wiederholte er süffisant und die Art wie er ihren Namen aussprach ließ ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken fahren. Es war, als kostete er ein Stück von ihrer Seele…sofern sie noch eine besaß, nach allem, was geschehen war. „Weißt du, äh, ich mag dich irgendwie. Wie du da so blutverschmiert und zerzaust vor mir stehst…“ Mit gerunzelter Stirn fasste sich Cassy an die Wange und ertastete die Überreste von vertrocknetem Blut. Ob es ihr eigenes war, konnte sie nicht sagen.   
„Oh…heute wohl noch nicht in den Spiegel gesehen, Süße“, erwiderte er sarkastisch als er ihr verunsichertes Gesicht erblickte. Cassy unterdrückte das Verlangen vor ihm zurückzuweichen. „Das...war übrigens ein Kompliment“, ergänzte er, als er keine Antwort bekam und trat noch einen Schritt näher an das Gitter heran. Sie nickte schnell.

„Also…Cassy“, züngelte er ihren Namen, „einen Gefallen…das sind ziemlich große Töne, die du da spuckst. Kannst du denn auch zu deinem Wort stehen?“ Er hatte die Stimme gesenkt und fixierte sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen, die hinter der Schminke noch bedrohlicher wirkten. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie war, wie Lau versuchte, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, was jedoch zur Folge hatte, dass der Joker nur noch stärker zupackte. „Ich stehe immer zu meinem Wort“, erwiderte sie, doch diesmal klang ihre Stimme fest. Seine Zunge schnellte hervor und befeuchtete die blutroten, vernarbten Lippen. Er schien einen Moment über ihre Worte nachzudenken. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern, so als wäre ja eigentlich nichts dabei, einer kleinen Verbrecherin in Not zu helfen, und kramte die Schlüssel aus seiner lilafarbenen Hosentasche hervor. Mit pochendem Herzen beobachtete Cassy, wie er den Schlüssel quälend langsam, so als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt, in das Schloss steckte und ihn langsam umdrehte. Ein leises Klacken ertönte und Gittertür sprang auf. Mit einer fast schon eleganten Bewegung trat der Joker zur Seite und wirbelte mit seinem nackten Arm Richtung Ausgang. „Madame.“

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, getrieben von dem primitiven Instinkt eines bedrohten Tieres, nahm Cassy die Beine in die Hand und rannte an ihm und Lau vorbei, aus dem Raum hinaus, weg von diesem Psychopathen. Sie hörte sein diabolisches Lachen hinter sich. „Ah…tah-ta-ta-ta. Nicht so. Hastig. Cassy.“ Doch sie drehte sich nicht um. Eine Hitzewelle kam ihr entgegen, als sie das Großraumbüro erreichte. Überall lagen Polizeibeamte regungslos auf dem Boden und die Flammen schlugen aus dem Raum mit den Gemeinschaftszellen. Erst jetzt viel ihr auf, dass sie immer noch die Handschellen trug. „Verdammt…“, fluchte sie leise. So würde sie nicht weit kommen. Schnell sah sie sich im Raum um, in der Hoffnung Miles irgendwo zu finden. Sie kniete sich neben einen der bewusstlosen – oder vielleicht auch toten – Polizisten und durchsuchte so gut es ging, seine Jackentaschen.

„Suchst du vielleicht den hier?“, ertönte die Stimme des Jokers hinter ihr. Sie hielt inne. Langsam drehte sich Cassy zu ihm um. Fast schon triumphierend stand er vor ihr, das lockige grüne Haar zerzaust über seiner Stirn klebend und hielt ihr mit der rechten Hand klimpernd einen Schlüsselbund entgegen. Für einen Moment fühlte Cassy sich wie ein Hund, der nach dem Stöckchen greifen sollte, das sein Herrchen im hinhielt. Doch sie wagte es nicht, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter von der Stelle zu rühren. In der linken Hand des Jokers war, zu ihrem Nachteil, plötzlich eine Pistole gelandet, die auf Lau gerichtet war, der bleich und verängstigt neben dem Clown kauerte. Mit einer simplen Handbewegung deutete der Joker ihr an, zu ihm zu kommen. Hätte er nicht die Waffe in der Hand gehalten, hätte sie sofort die Flucht ergriffen - aber das Risiko wollte sie nicht eingehen. Mit zittrigen Knien stand sie auf und ging auf ihn zu. Zu Cassy's erstaunen legte er ihr die Schlüssel in die Hand und grinste ihrem verwirrten Gesicht diabolisch entgegen. „Sieht aus, als würdest du mir wohl mehr als nur einen Gefallen schulden“, merkte er an. Cassy schluckte und versuchte seinem dunklen Blick auszuweichen. „Tss. Na los, befrei dich schon. Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.“ Das lies sie sich nicht zweimal sagen und fummelte, vielleicht etwas ungeschickt, an dem kleinen Schloss herum. Als die Handschellen schließlich auf dem Boden landeten fühlte sie sich endlich wieder frei.

„So Schätzen, und jetzt auf-auf in die Asservatenkammer!“. Mit der Pistole im Rücken schubste er sie in Richtung eines verschlossenen Raumes, für den er ebenfalls einen passenden Schlüssel aus seinem Ärmel zauberte. Während Cassy mit zitternden Fingern die Tür öffnete, hörte sie den Joker hinter sich leise eine Melodie pfeifen. Doch eine ungeduldige Note hatte sich in seine Stimmfarbe gelegt.   
Das Schloss sprang auf und vor Cassys Augen weitete sich eine Abstellkammer voller Pistolen, Sprengsätzen und Drogen aus. Hier fand sich alles, was das Verbrecherherz begehrte. "Sei so gut, und hol mir meinen Mantel, Schätzchen", flötete er und drückte ihr den Lauf der Pistole in Rücken. Widerwillig ging sie auf die große Kiste mit der Aufschrift 'The Joker' zu, in der sich ein schwerer, violetter Mantel befand und reichte ihm das Kleidungsstück herüber. Darunter offenbarte sich ihr ein Sammelsurium aus glatten und gezackten, kurzen und langen Messern, sowie etlichen Handgranaten und Jokerkarten.

Während der Joker sich daran machte, das Kunststück zu vollziehen, sich den Mantel anzuziehen und gleichzeitig Lau festzuhalten, blickte Cassy sich suchend um. Irgendwo mussten auch ihre Sachen hingebracht worden sein…und tatsächlich, in einem der Regale befand sich eine kleine Kiste mit der Aufschrift 'Cassandra Henley'. Ohne auf den Joker zu achten, schnappte sich den Karton und packte ihre Habseligkeiten in die kleine, schwarze Handtasche zurück. Die Pistole jedoch ließ sie unauffällig in ihre Jackentasche gleiten, die sie sich schnell überzog. „Los jetzt“, zischte der Joker und deutete ihr an, ihm zu folgen. Den verängstigten Lau im Schlepptau, lief sie die Treppe des GCPD hinunter und traten in die kühle Nachtluft hinaus. Erleichtert sog Cassy die frische Luft ein.   
„Ah, der wunderbare Duft von Benzin und Freiheit“, rief der Joker mit ausgebreiteten Armen aus, so als sei die Stadt seine Bühne und er ihr begnadeter Darsteller. Nachdem er einen kurzen Moment so verharrte, ging er schließlich auf ein Polizeiauto zu, das wartend auf dem Platz vor dem Police Departement stand. 

Derweilen stand Cassy immer noch auf den Stufen vor dem Eingang des Gebäudes, wusste nicht wohin mit sich und sah zu, wie der Joker Lau unsanft auf den Rücksitz des Wagens drückte. Hatte er sein Flucht etwa so akribisch geplant? Sie hatte gerade den Gedanken gefasst, sich unauffällig davonzumachen, als der Joker sich noch einmal zu ihr umdrehte und langsamen Schrittes auf sie zuging. „Du hast da noch was, das mir gehört, Cassy.“   
Sie schluckte und tastete nach der Pistole in ihrer Jackentasche. Immer näher kam er auf sie zu - wie ein Raubtier, das seine Beute fixiert hatte und bereit war zuzuschlagen. Dann, als er nur noch einen halben Meter von ihr entfernt stand, hob er den Arm an und griff ihr hinter das linke Ohr. Wie aus dem Nichts erschien eine Joker-Karte in seinen langen, schlanken Fingern. Er leckte sich kurz über die roten Lippen.  
„Die Zeit wird kommen….ich werde mir meinen Gefallen holen“, erklärte er und jeglicher Spott war aus seiner Stimm verstrichen. Mit zittrigen Fingern griff Cassy nach der Spielkarte, auf der ein grinsender Hofnarr abgebildet war, dem der Joker mit einem roten Stift ein ‚Lächeln‘ aufgemalt hatte. 

„Boss, wir sollten los“, ertönte eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihnen. Der Joker rollte genervt mit den Augen und schmatze laut auf. „Ja, ja, ja. Immer. Mit. Der. Ruhe.“   
Mit beschwingten Schritten ging der Joker auf die Fahrertür zu und riss diese mit solch einer Wucht auf, dass Cassy einen Augenblick lang dachte sie würde aus den Angeln fallen. Jetzt hatte sie einen guten Blick auf den muskulösen Fahrer, der eine grinsende Clownsmaske trug. „Ich mein nur, d-die sind schon auf dem Weg zurück“, stotterte er und deutete auf die angeschaltete Funkanlage. Der Joker lachte wild auf und drückte dem Mann seine Pistole an die Brust. „Äh…ein Vorschlag. Wie wäre es wenn du deine…mhm…Klappe hältst und deinen verdammten Job erledigst. Oder soll mir einen Ersatz für dich besorgen, hm?“ Er blickte zu Cassy herüber, die noch immer perplex war von der Wucht an Emotionen und Gefühlsschwankungen, die den Joker überfielen. Der Handlanger schüttelte heftig den Kopf.   
„Das glaube ich auch“, antwortete er nickend und richtete sich wieder auf.   
„Tja, also wenn du eine Mitfahrgelegenheit brauchst: Ich hätte hier noch ein gemütliches Plätzchen neben dem wimmernden Hündchen da“, meinte er nun an sie gewandt und klopfte einladend auf das Dach des Polizeiautos. Wie durch ein Wunder fand Cassy ihre Stimme wieder.„Nein...danke. Ich komm schon alleine klar“, sagte sie schnell. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Wie du meinst…aber vergiss unsere kleine Abmachung nicht, ja?“, sagte er und deutete mit einem kleinen Klappmesser zwinkernd in ihrer Richtung. Dann lachte er laut auf, stieg in den Wagen und fuhr in die dunkle Nacht davon. 

Cassy blickte dem davon rasenden Wagen nach. Sie würde diesem Mann nie wieder begegnen, dessen war sie sich sicher. Er wusste nicht wer sie war, wo sie sich aufhielt. Er hatte nur ihren Namen, und mehr nicht. Er würde sie nicht ausfindig machen können....  
Der Hofnarr grinste sie spöttisch an.

«««


	4. Chapter 4

Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere in Gotham City. Die Menschen gingen ihrem Treiben nach. Jeder drängte sich an seinem Vordermann vorbei oder stellte sich an einen der vielen Foodtrucks an, um sich vor der Arbeit noch schnell einen morgendlichen Bagel mit Frischkäse zu besorgen. Die modernen, sauberen Straßen glänzten im Licht der Morgensonne und es war nur schwer Vorstellbar, dass Gotham gerade einmal zehn Jahre zuvor noch ein dunkles, herunterbekommendes Loch gewesen war. Doch irgendetwas hatte sich verändert seit der Joker aufgetaucht war und angefangen hatte, seine Spielchen mit Batman und der Mafia in der Öffentlichkeit auszutragen. Organisierte Kriminalität war in Gotham nichts ungewöhnliches und auch Verbrecher mit einem ausgeprägten Hang zur Theatralik hatten die Gothamer Bürger mit der Zeit gelernt zu akzeptieren. Doch der Joker war anders. Seine Taten waren unberechenbar. Niemand konnte wissen, welche diabolischen Schachzüge er als nächstes ausführen würde. Und das machte vielen Leuten Angst.

Eine junge Frau, einen hässlichen, abgetragenen Hut ins Gesicht gezogen, saß in einem dieser ausgewaschenen Großstadt-Cafés, die vierundzwanzig Stunden lang geöffnet hatten und einen Kaffee servierten, der nach Abwasser schmeckte. Doch für etwas besseres hatte ihr Geld nicht gereicht. Vorsichtig nippte Cassy an dem heißen Brühgemisch. Das war immerhin besser als gar nix. Sie hatte noch am selben Abend einen Container der Kleidersammlung geknackt und sich im Dunkeln schnell irgendwelche Klamotten gegriffen, um wenigstens die Blutdurchtränkten loszuwerden. Sie trug jetzt eine alte, braune Kordhose, ein gelbes, ausgewaschenes Top und ein lilafarbenes Jäckchen. Ganz ehrlich: damit konnte sie dem Joker wirklich Konkurrenz machen. Sie hatte noch ein paar Dollar in ihrer Handtasche gefunden, aber die wollte sie auf keinen Fall für unwichtige Dinge verschwenden. Wer wusste schon, wann sie wieder auf ihr Konto zugreifen konnte, ohne von den Sicherheitskameras der Bank oder der Bankautomaten erkannt zu werden. Und ihr restliches Bargeld lag immer noch in ihrem Hotelzimmer.  
Die Explosion im GCPD war an diesem Morgen in allen Nachrichten und die Flucht des Jokers die Schlagzeile Nummer 1. Müde schlug sie die GOTHAM TIMES auf, die sie an einem Kiosk hatte mitgehen lassen und suchte nach irgendeinem Hinweis auf ihre kleine Explosion, doch in der Fülle der Artikel über den Joker, Harvey Dent und Batman fand sie nichts. Nicht einmal eine kleine Polizeimeldung. Komisch.

Seufzend schlug sie die Zeitung wieder zu. Wie würde es jetzt weitergehen mit ihr? Cassy hoffte, dass die Polizei nun zu sehr mit dem Clown beschäftigt war, als dass man nach ihr fahnden würde. Allerdings mussten die Beamten schon gemerkt haben, dass sie nicht mehr in ihrer Zelle im GCPD Hauptsitz steckte. Sie hoffte inständig, sie würden davon ausgehen, dass der Joker sie ermordet hatte und nicht auf die verrückte Ideen kommen, sie stände in irgendeiner Weise in Verbindung zu diesem kranken Psychopathen. Das konnte sie beim besten Willen nun gar nicht gebrauchen.  
„Darf’s noch was sein?“, fragte die Bedienung, ein junges Mädchen, dass gelangweilt auf ihrem Kaugummi kaute, monoton.  
„Nein, danke“, antwortete Cassy und wurde wieder allein gelassen. Ihr Blick wanderte noch einmal zum Titelbild der Zeitung, auf der das Bild des zerstörten Gebäude des GCPD abgebildet war. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr hier herumzuhocken. Sie legte das Geld auf den Tisch und verschwand mit zügigen Schritten aus dem Lokal.

Cassy saß auf einer modrigen Parkbank und las scheinbar Zeitung. Ihr gegenüber lag das Gotham City Palace, eines der vielen schicken Großstadthotels, die alle einem Mann namens Bruce Wayne gehörten. Sie hatte hier vor vier Tagen eingecheckt, in der naiven Hoffnung vielleicht Grey zu begegnen, der selbst erst seit wenigen Tagen in der Stadt war. Er war, ihren Informationen nach, in der Lobby gesichtet worden, aber als sie sich in die Datenbank des Hotels eingehakt hatte, hatte sie keinen registrierten Hotelgast mit seinen Namen entdecken können. Gut möglich, dass er einen Decknamen benutzte. Eigentlich hatte Cassy vorgehabt, morgen wieder abzureisen. Ihre meisten Habseligkeiten lagen gut verpackt in einem kleinen Koffer unter ihrem Bett. Das Problem, das sich nun angebahnte, lag darin, dass sie nicht wusste, ob sie nicht bereits jemand ausfindig gemacht hatte – und dabei ging es nicht um die Polizei. Vielleicht lauerten in der Lobby bereits seine Männer, die nur darauf warteten, dass sie das Hotel wieder verließ, um sie dann in bester Gangstermanier in einen schwarzen Van zu zerren und zu entführen. Und so, wie Cassy momentan aussah, würde sie bereits der Portier nicht hinein lassen.

Sie lehnte den Kopf zurück und blickte nach oben. Wäre sie dieser Batman, könnte sie einfach auf das Dach fliegen und sich von oben Zutritt zu ihrem Zimmer verschaffen...Jetzt, wo sie so darüber nachdachte, kam ihr diese Idee gar nicht so schlecht vor. Nicht, dass sie auf das Dach fliegen wollte, aber jedes Gebäude hatte irgendwo einen unauffälligen Hintereingang. Sie musste ihn nur finden. Mit neu gewonnenem Elan sprang Cassy von ihrer Parkbank auf und eilte über die Straße. Das Hotel hatte irgendwo eine Tiefgarage, da war sie sich sicher, und nach kurzer Suche fand sie schließlich den Tunnel. Zügig beugte sie sich unter der Schranke durch, in der Hoffnung die Sicherheitskameras würden sie übersehen. Bereits einige Meter weiter unten traf sie auf eine Tür mit der Aufschrift: ‚Nur für Personal‘. Perfekt.

Zu ihrem Glück war das Schloss nicht verriegelt. Schnell schlupfte sie in den Raum hinein und ging durch einen schmalen, weißen Gang auf eine Treppe zu, die in die oberen Stockwerke führte. Niemand kam ihr entgegen und als sie das nächste Geschoss erreichte, befand sie sich vor einem Aufzug, der anscheinend nur für das Personal gedacht war. Sie drückte auf den runden Knopf und wartete. Ihr fiel ein Wäschewagen auf, der in dem Gang neben ihr stand und entschied sich kurzerhand diesen mitzunehmen. Ihren Hut setzte sie ab und stopfte ihn unter die weißen Handtücher, wo er hoffentlich für immer verschwinden würde. Mit einem kurzen Ton öffneten sich die Aufzugstüren und sie schob mit etwas Mühe den schweren Wagen hinein. Dann drückte sie auf den Knopf mit der Nummer 44. Angespannt starrte sie die Anzeigetafel an und mit jedem Stockwerk, auf dem der Aufzug nicht hielt, wurde ihr etwas leichter zumute. Heute schien ihr Tag zu sein, dachte sie sich, als sie das Stockwerk erreichte und die Fahrstuhltür leise zur Seite glitt. Cassy stellte den Wagen unauffällig an den Rand des Ganges und ging dann mit zügigen Schritten weiter zu ihrem Zimmer. Es hatte die Nummer 4479 und als sie vor der edlen Holztür stand, kramte sie in ihrer Tasche nach der Karte, die zu ihrem wohlwollen noch an Ort und Stelle war. Erschöpft öffnete sie die Tür und trat in das frisch gemachte Zimmer ein. Sie schloss hinter sich ab, kontrollierte ob noch alles an Ort und Stelle war und als sich Cassy sicher war, dass niemand außer der Putzfrau seit gestern hier drinnen gewesen war, ließ sie sich erleichtert auf das weiche Bett fallen.

Sie erwachte erst am frühen Abend  als die Sonne gerade ihre letzten Strahlen durch das große Fenster warf, das einen Blick auf die tiefen Hochhausschluchten Gothams freigab. Gähnend schlurfte Cassy in das Badezimmer und gönnte sich eine ordentliche Dusche. Sie versuchte, die braunrote Wasserverfärbung nicht zu beachten und machte sich danach daran, ihr Bein noch einmal in Augenschein zu nehmen. Nach ihrer Einschätzung war das ganze nicht lebensbedrohlich, aber sie sollte es sich doch besser von einem Arzt ansehen lassen. Nach einem kurzen Anruf bei der Rezeption, bei der sie sich etwas zu Essen bestellte, setzte sie sich an den kleinen Schreibtisch und klappte ihr Notebook auf. Sie besaß den praktischen Zugriff auf ein Datenbanksystem, das ihr aus aller Welt alle möglichen Informationen innerhalb von wenigen Minuten zusammensuchte. Wer genau das Programm entwickelt  hatte, wusste sie nicht.  Ihr Vater hatte es ihr überlassen und es _das System_ genannt - ein etwas zu verschwörerischer Name, wie Cassy fand. Es war streng geheim und nur wer einen der kleinen, schwarzen USB-Stick besaß, hatte Zugriff darauf. Außerdem war es völlig sicher. Man brauchte sich keine Sorgen zu machen, dass die Polizei einen irgendwie Nachverfolgen konnte, wenn man sich z.B. in ihre Datenbank einhakte. Es war ihr wohl wichtigstes Werkzeug im Kampf gegen Grey. Ohne jene Datenbank wäre sie aufgeschmissen.

Mit schnellen Fingern tippte sie den Namen „Stanley Grey junior“ in die Suchleiste ein. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, da spuckte ihr das System bereits die Informationen aus, die sie haben wollte. Doch ihr lächeln erstarb als sie die Nachricht las.

_Stanley Grey, jr. Sohn von Stanley Grey; Opfer terroristischen Aktes durch – unbekannt – Gestern 19:43 p.m. at THE WAY.NE Restaurant, Gotham City  → Einweisung ins Gotham General. Station 6, Room 231 – security: high. Zustand: Stabil._

Sie öffnete die erste Datei und fand darin das ärztliche Protokoll, direkt vom Server des Krankenhauses. Anscheinend hatte er die Explosion überlebt und sein Bein dabei verloren. Er lag auf der Intensivstation des Gotham Generals und wurde höchstwahrscheinlich streng von den Männern seines Vater bewacht. Cassy runzelte die Stirn. Hatte der Cop gestern nicht zu ihr gesagt sie hätte zwölf Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen? Hatte er sie bewusst angelogen?  
Sie schloss die Dateien und tippte erneut etwas in die Suchleiste ein: _Explosion The Wayne Restaurant._  
Ganz oben erschien ein interner Polizeibericht des gestrigen Abends. Sie öffnete den Link und wartete, bis sich ihr Notebook mit der Datenbank des GCPD verbunden hatte. Das Papier sprang auf und als Cassy den Namen des Protokollanten las, musste sie lächeln. Natürlich. Connor hatte den Bericht verfasst. Sie überflog kurz das Geschehene und blieb dann mit gestocktem Atem an einer Zeile hängen.

_Bei der Explosion ist niemand ums Leben gekommen. 11 Restaurantgäste wurden leicht verletzt. Ein weiterer Mann schwer. Sie wurden in Gotham General eingewiesen._

Cassy lehnte sich perplex in ihrem Stuhl zurück. _Dieser verdammte Hund_ , dachte sie. Connor hatte sie doch tatsächlich in dem Glauben lassen wollen, sie hätte 12 Menschen umgebracht, wo es ihr doch nicht einmal gelungen war, ihr eigentliches Ziel zu töten. Cassy war nicht dumm. Sie hatte viel über Sprengstoffe gelernt. Sie wusste, wann eine Bombe gefährlich sein konnte, und wann nicht. Sie hatte vermutet, dass vielleicht die Decke des Restaurants durch die Erschütterung eingebrochen war. Doch wie sich jetzt herausstellte, war sie wohl keine terroristische Massenmörderin, auch wenn sie sich und ihre Taten damit nicht beschwichtigen wollte.  
Mit einem Ruck klappte Cassy den Deckel ihres Notebooks zu. Jetzt musste sie sich erstmal um Stanley kümmern. Er lag im Gotham General, wurde höchst wahrscheinlich streng überwacht, aber irgendwie würde sie schon in seine Nähe kommen. Sie musste zu Ende bringe, was sie begonnen hatte. Auch wenn sie keine zwölf Menschen auf dem Gewissen hatte, es gab kein Zurück mehr.

«««

Hupend bahnte sich das Taxi einen Weg durch die überfüllten Straßen von Gotham.  Es war kurz vor vier Uhr nachmittags und der Feierabendverkehr hatte bereits eingesetzt. Die Luft wurde von Abgasen, Stimmen und Hupgeräuschen erfüllt während sich eine schwüle Hitze drückend über die Stadt legte. „Wie lange dauert es noch?“, frage Cassy ungeduldig. Sie saß seit nunmehr zwanzig Minuten in dem muffigen Taxi, das auf dem Weg zum Gotham General war.  
„Nicht mehr lange. Fünf Minuten vielleicht. Da vorne kann man das Krankenhaus schon sehen“, erwiderte der Fahrer und deutete in die Ferne. Seufzend lehnte Cassy sich in ihrem Sitz zurück. Sie ging im Kopf noch einmal ihren provisorischen Plan durch, während sie aus dem Fenster schaute und beobachtete, wie das quadratische Gebäude immer näher rückte. Cassy würde einen Termin wegen ihres Beines anfordern. Nach der Untersuchung würde sie unauffällig auf der Toilette verschwinden und sich ein billiges Krankenschwesternoutfit überziehen, das sie vorhin in einem Kostümladen gekauft hatte. In ihrer Tasche lag ein kleiner Blumenstrauß für Grey und für den Notfall hatte sie sich die Unterlagen des Patienten aus der Datenbank ausgedruckt. Natürlich fehlten auch ihre Pistole und ein paar andere nette Spielzeuge nicht. Sie würde sich also immer noch aus brenzligen  Situationen retten können.

Cassy wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie aus dem Radio mehrmals die Worte Batman hörte. Anscheinend handelte es sich dabei um ein Interview, das gerade im Fernseher ausgestrahlt wurde und in dem ein Mann namens Coleman Reese behauptete, die wahre Identität der Fledermaus zu kennen. Sie beugte sich nach vorne um das Gespräch besser verstehen zu können.  
„Könnten sie das lauter drehen?“, bat sie den Taxifahrer, der sogleich die Lautstärke aufdrehte.  
_„...Harvey Dent wollte nicht, dass wir uns diesem Wahnsinnigen ergeben. Glauben sie, sie wissen es besser?“_ ,hörte sie einen Anrufer forsch fragen.  
_„I-Ich glaube, es ist möglich, dass Dent heute anders darüber denkt und –"_ , begann Reese, aber er wurde von dem Reporter unterbrochen:  
_„- wir wünschen ihm eine schnelle Genesung. Denn er wird dringender denn je gebraucht.“_  
Eine kurze Pause entstand, dann wurde  ein nächster Anrufer angekündigt. Er schien bereits in der Leitung zu sein, denn ein eigenartiges Rauschen war im Hintergrund zu hören.  
_„Wer ist da?“_ , hakte Mike Engel nach.  
Eine kurze Pause entstand.  
„ _...Ich hatte eine Vision. Von einer Welt ohne Batman. Die Mafia hat sich ein bisschen Geld dazuverdient und die Polizei hat versucht sie auszuschalten. Schritt für Schritt. Und es war sooo...langweilig. Ich hab meine Meinung geändert. Ich will nicht, dass Mr. Reese alles verdirbt, aber warum sollte ich der einzige sein, der Spaß hat? Geben wir doch auch anderen eine Chance! Wenn Coleman Reese nicht in sechzig Minuten tot ist – sprenge ich ein Krankenhaus in die Luft.“_

Cassy sog die stickige Luft ein. Sie hatte die Stimme sofort erkannt. Sie würde sie immer wieder erkennen. Ein Anflug von Wut ereilte sie. Ihr Plan zersprang in tausend kleine Scherben.  
„Heilige Scheiße. Jetzt dreht dieser Joker wirklich durch“, meinte der Taxifahrer, ebenso geschockt. Sie fuhren gerade vor den Besuchereingang des Krankenhauses vor, aus dem bereits einige Menschen strömten, laut diskutierten oder telefonierten.  
„Äh, soll ich sie gleich wieder mitnehmen? Die Rückfahrt würde auch auf mich gehen“, bot der Fahrer freundlicherweise an, aber Cassy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, danke. Ich muss noch etwas Wichtiges erledigen.“ Er beäugte sie skeptisch.  
„Wie sie meinen, aber passen sie bloß auf, dass sie da in sechzig Minuten wieder raus sind.“  
Cassy lächelte ihm zu und reichte ihm seine Bezahlung. Dann öffnet sie die Tür, stieg aus und machte sich auf den Weg zum Eingang des Gotham Generals.

«««

„...sprenge ich ein Krankenhaus in die Luft“, sagte der Joker und beendete das Gespräch ohne ein weiteres Wort. Schmatzend nahm er das Handy vom Ohr und betrachtete einen Augenblick lang den riesigen Berg aus Feuer, der sich glänzend in seinen schwarzen Augen spiegelte und den ganzen Raum in ein rötliches Licht tauchte. _Alles brennt. Gotham brennt._  
„Raa-ta-ta-ta...taaa“, murmelte er melodisch, drehte sich dann auf einem Bein um und lief mit beflügelten Schritten auf einen der Clowns zu, während er das Handy wieder in seine lilafarbene Manteltasche gleiten ließ. Hinter sich hörte er Lau durch die zischenden Flammen schreien, aber er würdigte diesem Schauspiel keines Blickes.

Der maskierte Mann vor ihm hatte sein Maschinengewehr fest an seine Brust gedrückt und zitterte leicht, als er das Gesicht seines Bosses näher kommen sah.  
„Was ist denn das da in deiner Tasche, hm?“, fragte der Joker und deutete auf dessen braune Lederjacke. Ein Keuchen entfuhr aus der Kehle des Clowns.  
„G-Gar nichts, Boss“, stotterte dieser. Der Joker schmatzte laut auf, beugte sich leicht nach vorne und zog einen Bündel Geldscheine aus dessen Jackentasche.  
„Das sieht mir aber nicht nach _gar nichts_ aus."  
Seine Stimme nahm eine dunkle Färbung an, während er mit den Geldscheinen vor der Nase des Clowns wild hin und her fuchtelte.  
„Ich...“, begann der Mann, doch er wurde vom Joker unterbrochen.  
„Oh! Du wolltest also was mitgehen lassen, weil du das Geld unbedingt brauchst...bla-bla-bla…das ist nicht gerade _fair_. Aber fragen wir doch die anderen, was sie davon halten!“ Damit wandte er sich an seine restlichen Handlanger, die sich um den  brennenden Geldberg verteilt hatten.    
„Hört, hört, meine Herren! Unser lieber, äh...“ Er sah den Clown fordernd an.  
„Christian“, murmelte dieser.  
„….unser lieber Chris hier hatte den grandiooosen Einfall, ein bisschen was von der... brennenden Kohle einzustecken. Aber verdient ihr nicht alle das gleiche? Ist das nicht unfair gegenüber von euch, die meine Befehle beachten?“ Einige der Männer nickten ihm bestätigend zu. Der Joker fuhr fort: „Oder seit ihr etwa auch…tief in eurem inneren Christians, hm?“

Eine angespannte Stimmung hatte sich über die Halle gelegt, während der Rauch des Feuers das ganze Geschehen in einen nebeligen Schleier tauchte. Der Joker legte den Kopf zur Seite und fuhr sich mit der linken Hand durch seine grünen Locken.  
„Wenn das so ist...“, murmelte er zu sich selbst und blickte einen Moment auf seine abgetragenen Schuhe. Dann holte er einen silbernen Revolver aus seiner Manteltasche und ehe der Mann neben ihm auch nur blinzeln konnte, hatte ihn der Clown bereits durch einen treffsicheren Schuss durch die Brust getötet. Unwirklich langsam sackte der Körper vor den Füßen des Jokers zusammen, der ihn mit leicht geschürzten Lippen betrachtete - fast schon so, als täte ihm seine Tat Leid– doch das teuflischen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht war nicht zu übersehen. Galant wandte er sich seinen Anhänger zu, die ihn immer noch wie versteinert anstarrten.

„Seht mal...wenn ich sage…’dass ganze Geld wird zu einer Pyramide aufgestapelt und verbrannt’…dann wird auch das ganze Geld zu einer Pyramide aufgestapelt und verbrannt, klar soweit?“  
Die Köpfe der maskierten Clowns wippten schnell bestätigend auf und ab. Der Joker hatte die Hände hinter den Rücken gelegt und ging nun mit langen, leicht hüpfenden Schritten  um den brennenden Geldberg herum.  
„Alsoo...welcher der hier anwesenden Herren möchte mir etwas beichten? Du vielleicht? Nein?“, meinte er und stupste einen der Clowns zum Feuer hin. Dieser schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Der Joker zog ein Messer aus seiner Manteltasche und schritt weiter zum nächsten Mann. Bedrohlich lies er die Klinge aufklappen.  
„Du, hm?“, fragte er weiter, setzte jedoch ohne sein Kopfschütteln zu beachten, seinen Rundgang fort, so als wüsste er bereits, wer seinen Befehl missachtet hatte.  
„Und...was ist mit dir?“  
Der Mann, vor dem er jetzt stehen geblieben war, war deutlich kleiner als er und trug eine bemalte Socke über dem Kopf. Er schien unter den Blicken des Jokers noch ein paar Zentimeter in sich zusammenzufallen. Mit schwitzigen Händen fasste er sich unter seinen Hosenbund und zog ein grünes Bündel Geldscheine hervor. Der Joker hob die Augenbrauen an und leckte sich etwas angeekelt über die Lippen.  
„Wolltest’ dir damit wohl ein neues Paar Eier kaufen, hm?“, fragte er skeptisch. Der Junge wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte und schwieg, worauf der Clown plötzlich aufsprang, sich eine auf dem Boden liegende Metallstange schnappte und begann mit gezielten, harten Schlägen wild auf sein Opfer einzudreschen.

„WU-WU-WUHAHAAAAA!“, keuchte er laut auf. Eine unbändige Freude an der Gewalt schien durch seinen Körper zu ebben. Der Junge schrie. Nach einer für die Umstehenden gefühlten Ewigkeit, während der alle versuchten irgendwo hinzusehen nur nicht auf das Geschehen, ließ der Joker endlich von ihm ab. „BRRRR!“, schüttelte sich der Joker über dem Körper des Toten aus, während er die blutverschmierte Stange achtlos auf den Boden fallen ließ. Jegliche unbändige Gewaltbereitschaft war aus seinem Auftreten gewichen. Jetzt schien er wieder konzentriert, ja beherrscht zu sein. Lethargisch leckte sich über die Lippen, macht einen großen Schritt über den reglosen Körper seines Handlangers und ging  gemütlich auf den Ausgang der Lagerhalle zu, vor der ein schwarzer Chevrolet auf ihn wartete.  
„Schafft sie weg“, wies er noch mit einer abschätzenden Handbewegung seine Untergebenen an, bevor er in das Auto einstieg und sich auf dem Weg zum Gotham General machte.

«««


	5. Chapter 5

Im Inneren des Gotham Generals herrschte das reinste Chaos. Die Gänge waren überfüllt von Ärzten, Krankenpflegern und Angehörigen, die hektisch hin und her liefen und versuchten die Evakuierung so schnell wie möglich voranzubringen. Die Panik, die durch die Ankündigung des Jokers entstanden war, war immens. Es herrschte eine Stimmung, die an einen bevorstehenden Untergang der Welt erinnerte.   
Cassy versuchte sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen einen Weg in den zweiten Stock zu bahnen. Doch es war fast unmöglich die Treppe hinaufzukommen. Ihr entgegen kamen dutzende von Helfern, die alte und kranke Patienten auf ihren Armen herunter trugen.   
„Bringen sie ihn zu den Schulbussen!“, rief eine Krankenschwester einem der Sanitäter zu. Cassy zog den Bauch ein, als sie sich am Treppengeländer nach oben zog. Sie hoffte, dass Stanley noch in seinem Krankenzimmer lag. Eigentlich sollte sie diesem Joker dankbar sein. In diesem Durcheinander war es um einiges einfacher, an ihr Ziel heranzukommen.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit erreichte Cassy endlich das erste Stockwerk. Die Korridore waren hier etwas weniger überfüllt und das gab ihr wenigstens die Möglichkeit, frei zu atmen.   
„Ich schau nach einem Platz für Dent“, hörte sie im vorbeigehen einen der Polizisten durch ein Funkgerät sagen. Dent? Harvey Dent, der Staatsanwalt? Wenn er nach dem Unfall  also hier lag...dann war es gut möglich, dass der Joker es auf ihn abgesehen hatte. Und damit blieben ihr wirklich nur noch 50 Minuten, bis das Gebäude in die Luft gesprengt werden würde.  
Ein schriller Ton ertönte plötzlich über Cassys Kopf. Dann begann eine Frauenstimme zu sprechen:  
 _„Ich bitte um ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Die Polizei ist soeben eingetroffen und wird alle Patienten des Gotham Generals auf die vorgesehenen Schulbusse verteilen. Alle, die es alleine oder mit Unterstützung bis auf den Parkplatz schaffen, versammeln sich bitte vor dem Südeingang um auf den Gängen Platz zu schaffen für die Patienten, die auf Betten angewiesen sind“._

Cassy schlängelte sich weiter mit zügigen Schritten einen Weg durch den Gang. Das Zimmer – Nummer 231 - musste gleich da vorne liegen. Sie blieb an der sterilen, weißen Wand stehen und spähte unauffällig um die Ecke. Vor einer der Türen hatten sich zwei muskulöse Männer aufgestellt und blickten grimmig über die vorbeieilenden Menschen. Sie schienen auf etwas zu warten - möglicherweise auf den Befehl, Stanley aus dem Krankenhaus zu schaffen. Das bedeutete, Cassy hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit. Sie musste sich beeilen. Unauffällig zog sie sich wieder zurück und dachte einen Moment nach. So, wie sie gerade aussah, würde sie an den beiden nicht vorbeikommen. Die Männer waren sicher über sie informiert worden. Sie öffnete ihre Tasche betrachtete für einen Moment das weiße Schwesternoutfit. „Was bleibt mir andere übrig“, seufzte sie leise. Unauffällig bog sie in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung ab und verschwand in das erst beste Krankenzimmer, dessen Tür nur angelehnt und das bereits evakuiert worden war. Flink sprang sie hinter einen der Vorhänge und zog sich so schnell es ging um. Sie packte das nötigste in die Seitentaschen des Outfits und stopfte ihre Klamotten zurück in den  Beutel, den sie unter dem Bett zurückließ. Sie würde die Sachen nicht mehr brauchen. Mit pochendem Herzen sah sie auf ihre Armbanduhr. Noch 35 Minuten. Hoffentlich hielt dieser Geisteskranke sein Wort und würde nicht auf die Idee kommen, das Krankenhaus früher als angekündigt in die Luft zu jagen.

Cassy schlüpfte auf den Gang zurück und machte sich auf den Weg zum Krankenzimmer. Die erste Etage war nun fast vollkommen evakuiert worden. Mit zügigen Schritten bog sie um die Ecke, vorbei am großen Treppenhaus, an dem gerade ein Mann auf einer Liege heruntergetragen wurde, als ihr eine rothaarige Krankenschwester entgegen kam. Cassy wendete den Kopf ab und senkte den Blick, in der Angst, sie würde erkennen, dass sie gar nicht im Hospital arbeitete. Aber sie beachtete Cassy nicht und lief die Treppe zum zweiten Stockwerk seltsam watschelnd nach oben. Cassy passierte eine der Feuerschutztüren, ging um die nächste Ecke und erreichte schließlich das Krankenzimmer. Zu ihrer Erleichterung standen die Wachmänner nicht mehr vor der Tür, was allerdings auch heißen konnte, dass Stanley bereits in einem der Schulbusse saß.  Mit angehaltenem Atem lauschte sie an der Türe. Doch von innen war nichts zu hören. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, drückte sie die silberne Klinke nach unten.

Der Raum war etwas größer als das Zimmer in dem sie sich vorhin umgezogen hatte und schien für Privatpatienten ausgerichtet zu sein. Am großen Fenster stand ein breites Bett, in dem ein junger Mann lag, der die Augen geschlossen hatte. Der komplette untere Teil seines rechten Beines fehlte und war in weißen Bandagen gewickelt. Daneben saß in einem braunen Ledersessel ein älterer Herr, der ungeduldig auf seine Taschenuhr starrte. Als Cassy den Raum betrat, erhob er sich aufbrausend.   
„Sie haben Nerven! Wir warten schon seit zehn Minuten darauf, dass uns endlich jemand sagt, wo er hingebracht muss. Haben meine Männer sie erreicht? Kommen sie mit einer Trage? Ist ihnen denn bewusst, dass wir weniger als 29 Minuten haben, bevor uns dieser Irre in die Luft sprengt?“.  
Der Mann war komplett in grau gekleidet trug damit unübersehbar die Handschrift Grey’s.   
„Es gab...einige Komplikationen, aber jetzt ist alles geregelt. Ihre Männer besorgen eine Trage. Ich werde Mr. Grey solange ein Beruhigungsmittel verabreichen“, log sie und ging auf den Herrn zu. Ehe er etwas antworten konnte, hatte sie ihm bereits eine Betäubungsspritze in den Arm gerammt. Ein dumpfer Schlag ertönte, als er auf dem Boden aufkam.

Cassy ließ kurz den Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Es schien jedoch sonst niemand anwesend zu sein.   
„Wach auf!“, sagte sie und ging auf das Krankenbett zu.   
Der junge Mann mit den blonden Haaren und hohen Wangenknochen regte sich leicht.   
„Wach auf, Stan“, wiederholte Cassy. Seine Lider zuckten auf und zu, bis sich schließlich sein Blick klärte. Ein schmales Lächeln erschien auf seinen blassen Lippen.   
„Du willst beenden, was du angefangen hast“, versuchte er möglichst trocken festzustellen, aber es gelang ihm nicht.   
„Hast du Angst?“, fragte sie. Er wollte etwas antworten, aber seine Lippen waren so fest aufeinander gepresst, dass er keinen Ton hervor bekam.  
„Du weißt, warum ich das tue?“  
„Du willst dein Rache...und du bist verrückt“, antwortete er mit krächzender Stimme. Cassy schluckte. Zweifel versuchten sich in ihre Gedanken zu drängen, doch sie wehrte sich mit aller Kraft dagegen.   
„Ich bin nicht verrückt! Diese Welt ist es. Und ihre Bewohner. Menschen wie dein Vater…Menschen wie du.“  
„Wenn du mich tötest, wird das Konsequenzen haben, Cass.“   
Stanley sah sie mit festem Blick an.   
„Das ist mir gleichgültig. Solange dein Vater leidet, ist mir alles recht…“   
Sie hatte sich zu ihm nach vorne gebeugt und sah ihm in die Augen.   
„Ich weiß, was aus dir geworden ist, seit ich aus dem Camp geflohen bin. Ich weiß, was für Dinge du getan hast. Erwarte nicht, dass ich Mitleid für dich empfinde, wenn du tot bist.“   
„Er wird wissen, dass du es warst, Cass. Und dann tötet er deinen Vater. Rache ist hässlich. Und erst recht das, was nach ihr folgt“, erwiderte er. Cassy hielt erschrocken inne.   
„Was willst du damit sagen?“ Ihre Stimme klang weniger fest, als sie gehofft hatte. Nun erschien ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf seinem blassen Gesicht.   
„Du hast richtig gehört. Er wird deinen Vater töten, wenn du mich hier und jetzt umbringst...“  
„Mein Vater ist tot. Und eine Leiche zu erschießen bringt nicht viel“, unterbrach sie ihn und ein bitterer Unterton lag in ihrer Stimme.  
„Du weißt doch schon viel länger, dass das nicht stimmt. Du hast immer gespürt, dass dir etwas verheimlicht wurde. Dein Vater lebt. Ich habe ihn selbst gesehen. Mit meinen eigenen Augen. Ich kann dich zu ihm bringen, Cassy.“ Stanleys Angst war zwar immer noch zum greifen nah, aber er schaffte es, sich so zu präsentieren als wäre er im Vorteil.   
„Und wie genau willst du das anstellen?  Mich zu ihm führen mit nur einem Bein?“ Er schnaubte verächtlich auf über Cassys Bemerkung.   
„Ich habe einen Privatjet. Ich brauche kein...Bein“ presste er unter zusammengebissenen Zähnen zornig hervor.   
„Natürlich. Und dann bringen mich die Leute deines Vaters um.“  
„Nicht wenn ich ihnen sage, dass ich das nicht will. Ich habe in den letzten Jahren viel an Einfluss gewonnen“, konterte er, immer noch mit dem Versuch, die Situation zu wenden.   
„Und warum solltest du das tun? Ich hab dein Bein und vielleicht sogar einen Teil deiner Männlichkeit auf dem Gewissen – obwohl, die hattest du eigentlich noch nie“, erwiderte sie sarkastisch.  
„Das Team, das mich hier herausbringen soll, wird jeden Augenblick auftauchen!“", schrie er nun beinahe. Cassy sah mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen auf ihre Uhr.  
„In 17 Minuten fliegt das Gebäude in die Luft. Ich hab den Joker vorher selbst gesehen...", log sie.    
"Also schon mal keine Hoffnung, dass es ein anderes Hospital trifft. Das Krankenhaus ist bereits geräumt. Ich glaube, man hat dich vergessen, Stan".   
Sie fühlte sich grausam. Stanleys Unterlippe bebte. Wut lag in seinem Augen.   
„Du...bist eine Geisteskranke! Eine Mörderin, eine verdammte Mörderin! Du gehörst weggesperrt, für immer!“

Cassy schloss für einen Moment die Augen, während sie nach dem Gegenstand in ihrer Tasche griff.  
„Dein Vater ist hier der Mörder“, antwortete sie schlicht und ging noch einen Schritt näher an das Bett heran. Verzweifelt versuchte Stanley vor ihr zurück zu weichen.   
„Du bist tot, wenn du das tust...tot, verstehst du?“, sagte er mit erhitzter Stimme.   
„Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod. Und ich werde dich nicht töten.“ Für einen Moment schaute er sie mit großen Augen an.   
„…was?“, flüsterte er ungläubig.  
„Auch wenn ich allen Grund dazu hätte. Ich hab ein paar Dinge über dich gelesen. Dass du gerne mal eine Frau vergewaltigst und jemanden verprügeln lässt...aber das ist nicht mein Problem. Du hast gesagt, dein Team müsste bald auftauchen? Dann werden sie dich sicher retten. Aber ich werde dir nicht helfen. Und im Grunde genommen tue ich dir damit nur einen gefallen. Zu verbrennen ist nicht die schönste Art zu sterben“, erklärte sie ihm. Fragend sah er sie an – die Bedeutung ihrer Worte hatte er nicht komplett erfasst, doch da hatte Cassy ihm bereits eine Betäubungsspritze ins Bein gerammt. Er verdrehte die Augen und sackte dann in sein weißes Bettlaken zusammen.  
Ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen ließ sie die leere Spritze auf en Boden fallen, drehte sie sich um und ging zur Türe.   
Sie hatte das Gefühl, sich gerade selbst belogen zu haben.

«««


	6. Chapter 6

Mit gesengtem Haupt schloss Cassy die Türe des Krankenzimmers hinter sich zu. Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf den bewusstlosen Stanley, der zusammengesackt in seinem Krankenbett lag, dann verbannte sie das Bild in die hintersten Ecken ihres Gedächtnisses, in der Hoffnung, es würde nie wieder auftauchen. Seufzend drehte sie sich um. Ein Moment der Schwäche überfiel sie, sie spürte wie die unterdrückten Emotionen durch ihren Körper flossen, doch drängte sie sie zurück in die Tiefe ihres Herzens, wo sie diese sorgfältig verschloss. Sie wollte sich gerade zum Gehen aufmachen, als plötzlich zwei Männer vor ihr auftauchten, eine Trage unter die muskulösen Armen geklemmt.

„Ah, Schwester. Sie sind noch hier. Wir sind die Aufseher von Mr. Grey. Es gab Probleme mit der Informationsweitergabe. Die Polizisten wurden aus Versehen zu einem anderen Bus geschickt und...wie auch immer. Wir sollten uns beeilen. Öffnen sie die Tür“, befahl er und blickte sie auffordernd an. Cassy zögerte. Sie wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen, aber ungewollt wich ein Stück zurück. Das Gesicht des hinteren Mannes kam ihr verdammt bekannt vor. Und auch er schien sie wiederzuerkennen.   
„Moment mal…“ Der Bodyguard, der bisher geschwiegen hatte, trat einen Schritt nach vorne.   
„Scheiße, Mann. Das ist sie! Die Frau aus dem Restaurant, die…“   
Doch bevor er auch nur etwas Weiteres sagen konnte, hatte Cassy bereits die Pistole aus ihrer Seitentasche gezogen und abgedrückt. Unfähig, mit der Trage unter dem Arm, schnell genug zu reagieren, sackte der Mann zu Boden und zog seinen Kollegen mit sich.   
„Schnapp sie dir. Ich kümmere mich um Grey“, presste der Verwundete hervor, doch Cassy hatte sich bereits umgedreht und war losgerannt.

Orientierungslos hechtete sie die verlassenen Gänge des Krankenhauses entlang während die Schritte hinter ihr bedrohlich näher kamen. Vor ihr tauchte ein Medikamentenwagen auf, den sie mit einem kräftigen Ruck in den Gang  schleuderte um dem Bodyguard den Weg zu versperren. Sie bog um die Ecke, stieß eine Tür mit der Aufschrift EXIT auf und rannte die Stufen nach oben. Er würde glauben, sie wäre nach unten gerannt. Zumindest hoffte sie das. Sie verließ das schmale Treppenhaus im zweiten Stock, der ebenfalls völlig verlassen dalag und warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. Noch zehn Minuten. Schweren Atems verlangsamte Cassy ihre Schritte und strich sich die braunen Haare hinter die Ohren. Sie musste den Weg zurück zum Haupttreppenhaus finden. Sie blickte einen Moment hinter sich und umgriff ihre Pistole. Er konnte jeden Moment auftauchen. Doch der Gang hinter ihr lag verlassen da. Sie setzte ihren Laufschritt fort. Immer weiter lief sie den weißen, kahlen Korridor entlang, als sie an der nächsten Ecke gegen eine Person stieß und unsanft auf dem Boden landete. „Autsch“, keuchte sie. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihr Steißbein.

„Ah…wen haben wir denn da? Wenn das nicht Miss Owe-me-a-Favor ist…“, näselte eine Stimme über ihr. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen blickte Cassy nach oben und schaute direkt in das Gesicht des Jokers. Zumindest glaubte sie, dass es der Joker war. Denn er steckte in einem Krankenschwesternoutfit. Und das sah nicht minder komisch aus. Sie blinzelte zweimal, dreimal, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie sich das nicht einbildete und stand dann mit zittrigen Knien wieder auf.   
„Ähm...“, machte sie und musterte den großen Mann, der mit seinem geschminkten Gesicht und seinem Damenoutfit auch von einer Halloween-Party hätte kommen können. Wäre er nicht der Joker gewesen, hätte sie ihn für seine selbstironische Ader bewundert. Der Joker hatte indes die Stirn leicht gerunzelt und betrachtete sie mit einem fast schon amüsierten Blick. Die ganze Situation war so seltsam, dass sie schon wieder komisch war. Konnte das wirklich dieser Typ aus dem GCPD sein, vor dem ganz Gotham sich fürchtete? Ein brutaler, unberechenbarer Psychopath, der sich mehr als auffällig in ein Krankenschwesternoutfit warf und durch die Gänge des Krankenhauses spazierte, das er in wenigen Minuten in die Luft sprengen wollte? Aber irgendwie passte das zu ihm. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten trotz ihrer Versuche, es zu unterdrücken, nach oben.   
„...nettes Outfit“, beendete sie den Satz.

Der Joker fuhr sich flink wie eine Schlange über die roten Lippen und entblößte seine Zähne, die hinter der roten Farbe seltsam gelb wirkten.   
„Gleichfalls, Schätzchen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir uns so bald wiedersehen würden“, entgegnete er.   
„Glaub mir, ich hatte versucht, es zu vermeiden“, erwiderte Cassy sarkastisch und strich ihr Kostüm glatt.   
„Oh, jetzt bin ich aber zutiefst verletzt!“ Theatralisch fasste er sich an die Brust.   
„Wie auch immer. Ich hab’s eilig“, setzte sie an und versuchte sich an ihm vorbeizudrängen. Doch blitzschnell hatte der Joker seinen Revolver gezückt und auf Cassy’s Gesicht gerichtet.   
„Ah-ta-ta-ta. Wir sind noch nicht miteinander fertig, Cassy.“   
Sie versuchte keine Miene zu verziehen und blickte gleichgültig in den schwarzen Lauf der Pistole.   
Der Joker wollte gerade seinen Monolog fortführen, als eine Stimme hinter ihnen auftauchte.    
„Hey, sie da! Ist ihnen klar, dass noch einige Patienten ihre Hilfe benötigen? Und sie stehen hier seelenruhig herum und halten ein Schwätzchen? Dieser Verrückte wird-“   
Doch der Arzt sollte seinen Satz nicht beenden, denn im selben Moment traf ihn eine Kugel durch den Kopf und ließ ihn zu Boden sinken.   
„Verrrückt...ich mag dieses Wort nicht. Nicht - ein - bisschen...“, murmelte der Joker leise zu sich selbst und senkte den Arm.

Cassy starrte auf den leblosen Körper des Mannes. Ja, sie wollte auch jemanden töten und war damit eigentlich nicht besser als der Joker. Aber die Art, wie er tötete, ließ ihre Welt im inneren erzittern. Er hatte einen Menschen umgebracht. Ohne zu zögern. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Einfach, weil dieser Arzt zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen war. Nur, weil er versuchte, die Evakuierung zu organisieren, um Menschenleben zu retten. Und dafür war er heute gestorben. Er hatte nicht mal etwas verbrochen. Niemandem Schmerzen zugefügt. Er war tot aufgrund der Willkür eines Mannes, der sich das Gesicht schminkte und eine Stadt terrorisierte und der vor nichts zurückschreckte – wahrscheinlich nicht mal vor dem eigenen Tod.

Ein lautes Schmatzen ließ sie aus ihrer Starre hochschrecken. Der Joker hatte sich wieder zur ihr umgedreht und ihm entging nicht, dass der jungen Frau die Gesichtszüge entglitten waren.   
„Hm, ich muss sagen – rückblickend betrachtet – hatte ich an dem Abend im Police Departement wirklich einen guten Tag. Was nicht äußerst oft vorkommt. Nicht...oft...“, sagte der Joker und senkte leicht das Kinn, das ewige Dauergrinsen auf das weiße Gesicht gebrannt. Mit zittrigen Fingern hob Cassy den Arm und richtete ihre Pistole auf den Joker. Ein schrilles Lachen entwich dem Mann.   
„Hahaha. Voller Überraschungen…“   
Cassy schluckte. Sie musste nur abdrücken...

„Oh, du siehst nervös aus. Sind es die Narben?“ Er war zwei Schritte auf sie zugegangen. Cassy wich zurück, doch ihr Körper berührte nur die kalte Mauer des Gebäudes. Ohne zu Blinzeln, den Blick starr auf seine schwarzen Augen gerichtet, beobachtete sie stillschweigend, wie sein Gesicht immer näher kam. Die Pistole glitt ihr aus den schwitzigen Händen und fiel zu Boden. Was war nur los mit ihr? Woher kam diese Furcht in ihr? Der Revolver des Jokers war ebenfalls verschwunden, stattdessen funkelte nun ein spitzes Taschenmesser neben ihrem Gesicht.   
„Willst du—willst du wissen, woher ich sie habe…hm?“   
Mit einem Ruck packte er sie am Hals und drückte sie gegen die Wand. Unfähig sich zu bewegen, starrte sie in seine schwarzen Augen, in denen kein Lichtstrahl sich spiegelte.   
„Tsn. Meine Mutter...war...eine Prostituierte. Allein gelassen von meinem Vater, als sie hoch schwanger war. Es war also die einzige Möglichkeit, sich irgendwie über Wasser zu halten. Eines Tages...bringt sie mal wieder einem Mann mit nach Hause...einen Hai, mit dem sie sich angelegt hatte. Sie will sich ausziehen, als der Mann sie packt und gegen ihren Kleiderschrank presst. Genau so.“ Er hielt einen Moment inne und verstärkte seinen Griff, sodass Cassys Lungen unangenehm zusammengepresst wurden. Ein ersticktes, schmerzhaftes Keuchen entwich ihr.

„Ich höre das Geräusch aus meinem Zimmer und eile ihr zu Hilfe, denn es kommt öfters vor, dass einer ihrer...Kunden...handgreiflich wird. Der Hai hat aber bereits ein Messer in der Hand, das er ihr an die Kehle hält. Als er mich erblickt, lässt er schließlich von ihr ab und kommt also auf - auf mich zu…“  
Die Angst kroch Cassy im Nacken hoch. Sie wollte wegsehen, ihm keinen Gefallen tun, indem sie ihm ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, doch seine schwarzen Augen schienen ihren Blick nicht loslassen zu wollen. „…und packt mich...genau so. Und fragt dann: 'Warum so ernst, du Hurensohn?' Warum so ernst? 'Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass deine Mutter das ganze Geld, das sie sich verdient, verzockt?' Ich schweige, während meine Mutter in Tränen ausbricht und zu Boden sinkt. 'Dein Sohn', meint der Mann darauf an meine Mutter gewandt, 'wird für deine Schulden büßen – das soll dir eine...Lehre für die Zukunft sein.' Und damit steckt er mir das Messer in den Mund und schneidet mir ein...Lächeln...ins Gesicht  - und verschwindet. Ohne. Ein. Weiteres. Wort.“

Beinahe stolz deutete er auf sein vernarbtes Gesicht. „Doch anstatt dass mich meine Mutter von dem wenigen Geld, das wir noch besitzen, ins Krankenhaus bringt...schmeißt sie mich aus ihrer Wohnung mit den Worten 'Du Clownsgesicht bist nicht mehr mein Sohn!'. Völlig am Ende also hole...hole ich mein Taschenmesser aus meiner Hosentasche...und breche das Schloss unserer Tür auf. Ich suche meine Mutter, finde sie im Bad und packe sie genau, wie der Mann es getan hat.“ Der Joker nickte ihr schnell hintereinander zu. Sein Gesicht war nun so nah, dass sie nur noch Zentimeter voneinander trennten. Cassy spürte seinen heißen Atem auf ihren Wangen während er sprach und roch den feinen Geruch von Benzin und Farbe, den er verströmte. Seine Stimme hatte sich indes zu einem bedrohlichen Flüstern verändert. Sein Griff wurde noch fester und das silberne Messer schob sich langsam zwischen ihre trockenen Lippen ohne, dass sich Cassy irgendwie wehren konnte.   
„Und weißt du, was ich dann mache, hm?“ Sie schloss die Augen. Vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlecht, wenn ihr lächerliches Dasein hier und heute endete…

„Hab ich dich gefunden, du Miststück!“ Cassy blinzelte auf und sah aus den Augenwinkeln eine große, schwarze Gestalt auf sie zukommen. Beinahe genervt von der Unterbrechung seines Schauspiels, zog der Joker das Messer aus ihrem Mund zurück und wandte den Kopf der Quelle der Stimme zu. Es war niemand anderes als Grey's Bodyguard. Er musste den Schuss vorhin gehört haben.   
„Äh…ich? Ein Miststück? Das wäre mir neu...“, fragte der Joker gespielt erstaunt, so als habe der Mann ihn gemeint.   
„Nicht du, du verrückter Freak. Sie da! Gib sie her.“ Etwas geschah mit Joker, dass Cassy nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Sein Körper spannte sich fast unmerklich an. Langsam fuhr seine Zunge über die blutroten Lippen.   
„Frreaak…", wiederholter er die Worte des Wachmanns. "...wie wäre es wenn ich dir die Finger abschneide und sie in dein Maul stopfe, hm? Und dann sehen wir mal, wie groß deine Klappe _dann_ noch ist…“, erklärte der Joker beinahe beleidigt über die Worte des Mannes und fuchtelte mit dem kurzen Messer gestikulierend um sich. Er hatte sich nun gewollt oder ungewollt vor Cassy gestellt. Wäre seine linke Hand nicht mehr um ihren Hals gelegen, hätte sie versucht sich davonzumachen.

„Hör mal zu, Clownsgesicht. Ich hab keine Zeit für deine kindischen Spielchen. Gib mir die Frau oder ich zerreisse dich persönlich in Tausend Stücke.“ Cassy wusste nicht, woher Grey’s Wachmann den Mut nahm, so mit dem Joker zu reden. Vielleicht lag es an dem Krankenschwesternoutfit das er trug. Siegessicher baute sich dieser vor ihnen auf und ließ seine Muskeln im Licht der Neonröhren spielen. Neben ihm wirkte der Joker in seinem Schwesternkleid tatsächlich mehr als  schmächtig, doch das schien ihn nicht zu beirren. Völlig unbeeindruckt betrachtete der Joker den Mann vor sich, während er laut aufschmatzte und seine Hand endlich von Cassy’s Nacken löste. Wie als bereite er sich auf einen Kampf vor, knackte der Joker gelassen mit seinem Nacken.

„Clownsgesicht…ist ein böses, böses Wort. Hat dir das deine Mammi nicht gesagt?“, fragte der Joker belustigst und bedrohlich zugleich. Das schien dem Bodyguard zu reichen. Er stieß ein lautes Knurren aus und ging kämpferisch wie ein Tiger auf den Joker los. Blitzschnell packte dieser ihn jedoch am Oberkörper und hämmerte seinen Kopf gegen die Glasscheibe eines der Krankenzimmer. Die Scheibe zerbrach in tausend kleine Scherben und landete klirrend auf dem Boden, getränkt in feuchtem Blut.   
Ein schrilles Lachen drang aus der Kehle des Jokers, aber sein Gegner wollte es ihm nicht so einfach machen. Blutüberströmt erhob er sich, eine Glasscherbe in der Hand.   
„Na komm— na komm schon“, knurrte der Joker provozierend, einen heißeren Tonfall in der sonst so tiefen Stimme. Der Wachmann hob die Faust und wollte gerade auf ihn losgehen, als ein Schuss ihn in der Brust traf. Seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. Das Leben wich aus seinem Körper. Dann fiel er zu Boden.

Die Pistole in beiden Händen halten atmete Cassy ruhig ein und aus.   
„Grrr…Cassy, Cassy, Cassy! Du ungezogene Spielverderberin! Wo bleibt denn da der Spaß?“, rief der Joker halb wütend, halb amüsiert aus. Er wollte schon einen Schritt auf sie zugehen, als sie die Pistole von ihrem Opfer löste und nun auf den Joker richtete.   
„Keinen Schritt weiter oder ich puste dir den Schädel weg.“ Die Furcht war aus ihren Gliedern gewichen, die Ängste und Zweifel aus ihren Gedanken. Jetzt war sie wieder die alte, kontrollierte Cassandra, die darin ausgebildet war, zu töten. Und auch der Joker bemerkte diese Veränderung, denn er verharrte in seiner Position und hielt beschwichtigend die Hände nach oben.   
„Tja…das wäre ein unglückliches Unterfangen, Schätzen“, merkte er an und ging einen Schritt zurück. Auch Cassy entfernte sich nun.   
„Du hast mir geholfen aus dem GCPD zu fliehen, ich hab dich vor einem aussichtslosen Kampf bewahrt. Wir sind quitt.“  Der Joker sah sie grimmig an.   
„Ah…wenn ich da was einwenden dürfte…ich, äh…hab dich nicht um deine Hilfe gebeten, Cassy. Eigentlich solltest du mir dankbar sein, dass ich dich nicht an diesen... Rüpel da ausgeliefert habe“, erklärte der Joker nickend und deutete auf die Leiche des Wachmann’s. "Und mich vor einem aussichtslosen Kampf bewahrt? Also wirklich, Schätzchen", ergänzte er beleidigt.   
„Wie auch immer. Wir sind hier und heute fertig miteinander.“   
Ein diabolisches Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht des Jokers. Er schien sich zu besinnen, wieso er überhaupt heute hier war und warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, die an der Brusttasche seines Kleides klemmte.   
„Wie du meinst, Cassy, wie du meinst..“   
Die Pistole immer noch auf ihn gerichtet, ging sie Schritt für Schritt zurück. Dann drehte sie sich um und rannte davon.

«««


	7. Chapter 7

Quietschend öffnete der Polizist die eiserne Gittertür und deutete ihr an, in die kleine Zelle einzutreten. Nur zu gerne hätte sie protestiert und wäre einfach an Ort und Stelle stehen geblieben. Doch ein leiser Anflug von Vernunft, der sich viel zu selten bemerkbar machte, ließ sie der Anweisung Folge leisten. Eine Flucht wäre so oder so unmöglich gewesen. Cassy hätte nicht gedacht die düsteren Räume des Gotham City Police Departments so schnell wiederzusehen. Gut, es waren nicht dieselben Räume. Denn die hatte der Joker vor einigen Tagen in die Luft gesprengt. Nun hatten Gordon und sein Team in der alten, bereits verlassenen Postzentrale, ihre neue Festung errichtet, die ebenfalls über gemütliche Einzelzellen verfügte, wenn Cassy auch nicht ganz einleuchten wollte, wofür die ehemaligen Postbeamten, die eisernen Zellen gebraucht hatten. Aber das hier war Gotham City. Da konnte so eine Vorrichtung wohl nie schaden.

Mit langsamen Schritten schlurfte sie auf die dreckige Holzbank zu, die man in die provisorische Zelle gestellt hatte. Seufzend ließ sie sich nieder. Diesmal waren die Beamten vorsichtiger gewesen. Offenbar war man also mittlerweile zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass sie wohl doch gefährlicher war als sie aussah. Zu ihrem Nachteil natürlich. Jetzt war kein Joker in der Nähe, der ihr die Flucht ermöglichen konnte. Beim Gedanken an ihre letzte Begegnung  mit ihm fuhr ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.   
Doch die letzten Tage über hatte sie am eigenen Leib erfahren, welche Rolle er für Gotham spielte. Dieser Mann hatte ein Krankenhaus in die Luft gesprengt und erst vor wenigen Stunden den Bürgern der Stadt klar gemacht, dass nun ihm Gotham gehöre. Daraufhin war es zu einer Massenpanik gekommen und durch den plötzlichen Andrang an den Tunneln zu massiven Staus im öffentlichen Verkehr. Zudem hatte der Joker zwei Fähren mit Sprengladungen versehen und dem jeweils anderen Schiff den Fernzünder des Nachbarn gegeben und das ganze als 'soziales Experiment' betitelt. Nur um Haaresbreite war das ganze nicht in einer Katastrophe geendet. Sie hatte vorhin im Radio des Polizeiwagens gehört, dass der Joker nun definitiv gefasst worden war und so schnell nicht mehr einen Fuß auf Gotham’s Straßen setzten würde.

Cassy hatte es nach ihrer waghalsigen Flucht aus dem Krankenhaus irgendwie wieder zu ihrem Hotel geschafft, aus dem sie sogleich ausgecheckt war. Sie wollte jetzt so wenig Spuren wie möglich hinterlassen. Ihren richtigen Namen sollte sie nun nicht mehr verwenden und für die nächste Zeit würde sie eine gefälschte Identität annehmen. Sie war darauf in eine kleine, verlassene Wohnung eingezogen, die sie in der Nähe der Narrows gefunden hatte. Eigentlich wusste sie in diesem Augenblick nicht, wie es weitergehen sollte, aber nach der Ankündigung des Jokers, die Stadt zu übernehmen, hatte sie das seltsame Gefühl bekommen, nun frei Handeln zu können. Doch leider war das unwahrscheinlichste eingetreten, was sie sich nicht in ihrem schlimmsten Alptraum hatte vorstellen können: Sie war gerade auf dem Weg Richtung Downtown gewesen, um Grey nachzuspionieren  - denn das System hatte ihr gemeldet, dass eine der Überwachungskameras in einer Hotellobby sein Gesicht registriert hatte – als auf halbem Weg plötzlich ein Polizeiauto neben ihr aufgetaucht war, in dem niemand anderes als Connor gesessen hatte. Während absolut jeder Cop in der Stadt auf der Suche nach dem Joker oder versteckten Sprengladungen war, musste ausgerechnet der Mann sie entdecken, der sie schon vor ein paar Tagen festgenommen hatte. War diese Stadt denn verdammt, dass sie ihre Einwohner und Besucher so quälte? Ehe sie auch nur über eine Flucht hatte nachdenken können, saß sie auch schon mit Handschellen auf dem Rücksitz des Wagens – auf dem Weg zurück ins provisorische GCPD...

Die Minuten verstrichen, ohne dass etwas passierte. Die Bank war noch unbequemer, als im alten Präsidium und an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Zudem drang aus der Ferne ein lautes Stimmenwirrwarr an ihr Ohr heran. Wie sollte man dabei ein Auge zu tun?   
Ein Officer öffnete die Tür und schritt zu einem schmalen Holzschreibtisch, an den er sich brummend niederließ, die kleine Stehlampe anschaltete und damit begann, verschiedene Dokumente zu ordnen. Das sollte dann wohl ihre Aufsicht sein, denn ansonsten war Cassy allein in dem düsteren Zimmer.   
„Als ob ich um 2 Uhr morgens nicht besseres zu tun hätte...“ murmelte der Polizist gelangweilt vor sich hin. Sie hätte ihm gerne vorgeschlagen, dass es keinen Grund gab, sie zu bewachen, aber sie wollte nicht ihre letzte Hoffnung auf einen guten Ausgang der Sache durch ein zu vorlautes Verhalten verspielen.   
Müde rieb sie sich die Augen und lehnte sich an die harte Betonwand hinter sich. Es war also bereits 2 Uhr. Zu gern hätte sie den Mann nach einem Kissen oder ähnlichem gefragt, um in der heutigen Nacht wenigstens etwas schlafen zu können. Erschöpft legte sie sich auf die Holzbank und versuchte eine relativ bequeme Position zu finden – aber vergebens. Na gut, dann würde sie einfach die Augen schließen und warten, bis sie einschlief. Dann würde sie die Gegend um sich herum ausblenden und an irgendetwas schönes denken...genau...denn es gab ja so viele schöne Dinge in ihrem Leben...

Gerade war sie ein wenig eingedöst, als die Tür des Raumes mit einem Ruck geöffnet wurde und laute Stimmen und schwere Schritte das Zimmer erfüllten. Cassy knurrte stumm auf. Hätte sie ein Kissen gehabt, hätte sie es sich über den Kopf gezogen und versucht, die Luft so lange es ihr möglich war anzuhalten.  
„Sperrt ihn dort ein“, hörte sie einen Cop sagen. Geräusche waren zu hören, rascheln, ein leises Kichern. Sie hatte die Augen immer noch geschlossen und blickte mit dem Gesicht zur Wand. Wenn sie sich konzentrierte, konnte sie wieder zurück in die Traumphase finden...irgendwie.   
„Das war’s jetzt, du Freak. Ha, genieß noch das bisschen Freiheit, dass man dir hier gewährt, denn so schnell kommst du aus Arkham...“  
„Connor. Darf ich sie nur darauf Hinweisen, dass es nicht nötig ist, unsere Gefangenen zusätzlich zu provozieren“, unterbrach ihn ein anderer Mann und Cassy nickte ihm in Gedanken bestätigend zu.   
„Tut mir Leid, Commissioner Gordon. Es ist schon spät...“  
„Dann gehen sie am besten nach Hause und ruhen sich aus. Wir haben heute alle gute Arbeit geleistet. Sie ebenfalls.“  
Cassy rollte gedanklich mit den Augen. _Wirklich toll gemacht, Connor. Du hast mir einen großen Gefallen getan._  
„Danke, Sir. Darf ich sie noch etwas fragen?“, erwiderte dieser.   
„Natürlich.“  
„Ist es war, was vorher gesagt wurde. Ist Dent tot? Hat Batman ihn ermordet?“ Eine kurze Pause trat ein.  
„Vielleicht ist das nicht der beste Ort...und sicherlich auch nicht die beste Zeit, um darüber zu reden, aber ich fürchte ja, es ist wahr“, bestätigte Gordon und es lag etwas in seiner Stimme, dass Cassy nicht ganz deuten konnte – fast schon als würde er etwas verschweigen.

Die Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf wieder. Dent war tot? Ermordet von Batman? Das klang so absurd, dass sie es nicht ganz glauben wollte. Es folgte irgendeine Pause – vielleicht schüttelten sie sich die Hände – dann entfernten sich Schritte und die Tür wurde geschlossen.   
„Eine wirklich...äh, gute Arbeit, Comissioner, die sie da geleistet haben“, flötete eine Stimme, die Cassy mittlerweile zu vertraut war. Sie hielt den Atem an. Rührte sich nicht.   
„Es freut mich zu hören, dass sie das genauso sehen wie wir“, antwortete Gordon sarkastisch. Ein Schmatzen war zu hören.   
„Levitt, sie werden um 3 Uhr abgelöst. Einer der Sicherheitsleute kommt dann gleich vorbei.“  
„...kein Problem. Hab ja sonst nichts Besseres zu tun“, brummte dieser und ein Hauch von Selbstmitleid schwang in seiner Stimme.   
„Na dann...Gute Nacht.“  
„Nacht.“

Damit entfernte sich auch Gordon und es wurde wieder leise im Raum. Nur das Rascheln von Papieren und das gelegentliche Aufhusten des Cops durchdrangen die Stille. Es war seltsam. Sie hatte sich zwar nicht umgedreht, aber das war hundertprozentig der Joker, der in der Zelle neben ihr saß. Sie hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass er ein Schwätzchen mit dem Polizisten beginnen würde, aber er blieb ruhig. Wartete er vielleicht auf eine weitere Flucht? Oder war er nach der heutigen Nacht, was auch immer passiert war, an seine körperlichen Grenzen gestoßen?  
Immerhin war er auch nur ein Mensch. Ein seltsamer Gedanke, wie Cassy fand, aber das war eine simple Tatsache, die man leicht vergaß. Obwohl das natürlich berechtigt war, denn viel Menschliches zeigte der Joker nun wirklich nicht.

Cassy wusste nicht wie, aber irgendwie schien sie doch noch eingeschlafen zu sein. Denn sie erwachte am frühen Morgen aus einem Traum, an den sie sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte, mit einem ziemlich verspannten Nacken. Erste Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die hohen Fenster des Raumes. Es sollte wohl ein glücklicher Tag für Gotham werden. „Auh“, murmelte sie, als sie sich aufrichtete. Sie stand von der Holzbank auf und streckte sich einmal kräftig. Eine weitere Nacht würde sie hier drinnen nicht mehr aushalten. Der Schreibtisch, an dem gestern der Polizist gesessen hatte, war verlassen, aber die Nachttischlampe brannte immer noch. Cassy rieb sich den Nacken, während sie auf die Gitterstäbe zuging. Ihr Magen knurrte hungrig auf. Wann hatte sie das letzte Mal etwas gegessen? Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern.

„Süße Träume gehabt, Cassy?“, fragte eine Stimme neben ihr. Cassy ließ fast schon genervt die Schultern hängen und drehte sich zum Joker um.   
„Sag mal, stalkst du mich?“, erwiderte sie genervt. Er setzte ein diabolisches Grinsen auf. Man hatte ihm eine Zwangsjacke angelegt und er saß in leicht gebückter Haltung mit dem Rücken an die Gitterstäbe gelehnt auf dem kalten Boden, die teuflische Schminke leicht verschmiert. Cassy sah ihn noch einen Moment an - getrocknetes Blut klebte an seiner rechten Wange und der Zwangsjacke-, dann wandte sie sich dem Holzschreibtisch zu, auf dem eine Packung Donuts lag, die sie sehnsüchtig betrachtete.   
„Glaub mir, hier bekommst du nichts zum Essen. Die...diese ach so netten Cops lassen dich lieber verhungern als das sie dir einen Gefallen zu tun“, bemerkte der Joker, wie als habe er ihre Gedanken gelesen. Ein unheimliches Gefühl ergriff Cassy, aber man sagte ja nicht umsonst, dass Psychopathen die besten Psychologen seien. Seufzend schlurfte Cassy zurück zu ihrer Bank. Wie konnte man sie nur allein mit dem Joker in einem Raum lassen? Wo waren die Sicherheitsleute? Sollte sie sich bemerkbar machen?  
Doch fast im selben Moment wurde die Türe geöffnet und ein etwas älterer Polizist mit Brille und braunem Trenchcoat kam herein.

"Guten Morgen“, sagte er freundlich. „Ich bin Comissioner Gordon.“  
„Comissioner...“, betonte der Joker leise und bewegte dabei seine Lippen zu jeder Silbe überdeutlich, sodass man selbst als Gehörloser verstanden hätte, was für ein Wort er gerade gesagt hatte. Gordon überging diese Bemerkung eiskalt und kam auf ihre Zelle zu. Cassy wusste nicht, was sie von ihm halten sollte. Einerseits lag etwas in seinen Augen, ein Glitzern, dass ihm eine gewisse Ehrlichkeit verlieh und trotzdem sah sie keinen Grund sich einem Cop zu öffnen. Als sie nicht gleich antwortete, fuhr er fort:  
"Nun, möchten sie vielleicht ein Familienmitglied oder Freund über ihre Verhaftung benachrichtigen?"  
Cassy lachte spöttisch auf.   
"Sagen Sie, haben Sie meine Akte durchgelesen? Ich glaub kaum, dass der Empfang unter der Erde besonders gut ist..."  
"Ja, dass habe ich“, antwortete er ohne zu zögern. "Bitte hören sie mir zu… ich möchte ihnen helfen. Sie sind eine junge Frau, die ihr ganzes Leben noch vor sich hat. Schauen sie sich an, wo sie gelandet sind…" Er hatte sich bemüht, es nicht abwertend klingen zu lassen, aber er selbst bemerkte im selben Moment, dass es ihm nicht gelungen war.

"Wollen sie mir klar machen, dass ich auf der untersten Stufe angekommen bin?" Cassy fühlte sich, als habe ihr jemand ins Gesicht geschlagen. Sie blickte wieder zu Gordon, der kurz die Augen schloss.   
"Nein, sie stehen auf der untersten Stufe und schauen direkt in den Abgrund hinab. Wenn sie so weiter machen, werden sie fallen. Und dann kann sie niemand mehr retten…“  
„Es sei denn, unten steht jemand und fängst sie auf… "  stellte der Joker fest und neigte leicht den Kopf zur Seite als gefiel ihm selbst was er gerade gesagt hatte. Auf die Worte folgte eine seltsame Stille. Cassy warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und er leckte sich gerade über die rot geschminkten Lippen, einen zufriedenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Gordon räusperte sich kurz und fuhr dann fort.   
"Durch die Diagnose einer labilen Psyche kann ihnen so viel erspart bleiben. Es muss nicht Arkham sein, Miss Henley. Wir stecken niemand Unschuldigen an so einen Ort - und schon gar keine Frau."  
"Tss“, machte der Joker belustigt, als sei das, was Gordon sagte, ein schlechter Witz.   
"Sie glauben also, dass ich unschuldig bin?" Die Frage hatte Cassy auf der Zunge gebrannt.   
"Nun, was ihre letzteren Taten angeht, kann ich ihre Schuld nicht bestreiten, aber ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, nun… das sie DAS getan haben sollen. Schon gar nicht in diesem Alter." Sie sah ihn zweifelnd an.  
"Dann sind sie damit wohl der einzige.“

"Und was ist mit ihnen?“ fragte er vorsichtig und eine Falte bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. "Glauben sie an ihre Unschuld?“ Eine lange Pause trat ein.   
"Ich weiß es nicht“, gestand Cassy nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit. Der Comissioner nickte ihr zu und legte die Lippen aufeinander. Dann wandte er sich dem Schreibtisch zu, auf dem ein Klemmbrett lag, das er in die Hand nahm.  
„Ich habe hier einen ärztlichen Untersuchungsbefehl. Sollten sie sich während der Befragung anständig benehmen, kommen sie in ein Rehabilitationsprogramm nach Rosings – das liegt ein Stück außerhalb von Gotham“, erklärte er freundlich. Cassy runzelte die Stirn.   
„Sie meinen diesen Frauenknast?“  
Gordon lächelte belegt.  
„Ja, ganz genau. Es ist im Grunde genommen ein Gefängnis. Aber die Psychologen dort sind sehr gut ausgebildet und sie werden sich bestimmt schnell einleben. Und glauben sie mir, wenn ich ihnen sage, dass sie dort besser aufgehoben sind als im Blackgate Prison oder in Arkham...da würde ich gerade jetzt nicht hinwollen...“, antwortete er und warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Joker, der kaum merklich mit den Schultern zuckte, so als wolle er ausdrücken, dass es mit ihm doch gar nicht so schlimm war.

„Hat sich...sonst noch irgendwer über meine Verhaftung bei ihnen informiert?“, fragte Cassy darauf vorsichtig. Gordon sah ihr einen Augenblick tief in die Augen.   
„Nein. Bisher noch nicht. Aber erlauben sie die Frage: warum wollen sie das wissen?“   
Sie öffnete den Mund und suchte nach einem Ansatz für das, was sie gerne aussprechen würde. Doch das gestaltete sich schwieriger als gedacht.   
„Nicht so wichtig.“   
Gordon schien mit der Antwort nicht zufrieden zu sein. Er spürte, dass mehr dahinter steckte, aber er beließ es zu ihrer Erleichterung dabei.   
„Nun, gut. Ruhen sie sich noch ein wenig aus. Sie sehen sehr erschöpft aus. Nun zu Ihnen.“ Er wandte sich von ihr ab und schritt auf den Käfig des Jokers zu. Cassy beschloss dem Rat des Comissioners zu folgen und setzte sich wieder auf die Bank.  
„Zu unserer aller Freude bleibt uns ein weiteres Verhör erspart. Sie werden noch heute nach Arkham verlegt. Alle relevanten Unterlagen wurden von Dr. Arkham vor wenigen Minuten unterzeichnet.“  
„Hm...verstehe. Leider scheint die Fledermaus nun nicht mehr so gut auf euch...Cops...zu sprechen zu sein. Oh, und keine Angst, Comissioner...diesmal fliegt niemand in die Luft. Was natürlich nichts heißen muss...wer weiß, wer wa - heiß...“, antwortete der Joker süffisant, doch er wurde von Gordon unterbrochen, der nun sichtlich erzürnt an die Zelle herangetreten war. Die Erinnerung an den Tag, an dem er nicht nur das GCPD, sondern auch die junge Rachel Dawes in die Luft gesprengt hatte, war noch viel zu präsent.  
„Deine Spielchen sind nun endgültig vorbei, du Hurensohn“, knurrte er und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.  
„Wie wahr...“, murmelte Cassy, der gerade die Geschichte über seine Mutter in den Sinn gekommen war.  
„Rat-tat-ta...das hab ich gehört, Cassy, das hab ich ge...hört“, erwiderte der Joker ermahnend.

Für einen Moment schien Gordon verwirrt. Woher zum Teufel kannte er ihren Vornamen? Er blickte erst zu Cassy, dann wieder zum Joker und dann wieder zu Cassy. Er kannte dieses Gefühl, wenn man zwei Menschen begegnete, die sich besser zu kennen schienen, als es auf den ersten Blick aussah. Hatte er die junge Frau doch unterschätzt? Stand sie möglicherweise in Verbindung mit diesem Psychopathen? Immerhin hatte sie eine Bombe gezündet und Sachen in die Luft zu sprengen passte zum Joker. Er verwarf den Gedanken jedoch wieder, als er sie erschöpft, käsebleich und mit dunklen Schatten unter den Augen in ihrer Zelle sitzen sah. Nein, dass war zu abstrus.   
Er wandte sich zum gehen und hatte gerade die Hand auf die Türklinke gelegt als ihn eine Stimme innehalten lies.   
„Gordon. Ich glaube Harvey Dent hat einmal in einer Rede gesagt: Am dunkelsten ist die Nacht vor der Dämmerung...“  
„Ja...“, bestätigte er und drehte sich fragend zu Cassandra Henley um. Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen und ein seltsamer Blick lag auf ihrem Gesicht.   
„Manchmal ist schwarz jedoch nicht das schlimmste. Das Grau ist viel undurchsichtiger, weil es weder schwarz noch weiß ist. Es lässt sich manchmal schwer feststellen, ob die Farbe mehr ins helle...oder ins dunkle geht.“   
Gordon hatte den Mund leicht geöffnet, wusste jedoch nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Wollte sie ihm irgendetwas Bestimmtes sagen?  
„Ähm...danke. Ich werde bei Gelegenheit darüber nachdenken.“ Damit öffnete er die Tür, rief ein paar der Sicherheitsleute herein und verließ dann den Raum.

Der Joker wurde wenige Minuten später von einer Kolonie aus bewaffneten SWAT Einheiten wild lachend aus seiner Zelle gezerrt und abtransportiert. Er unterließ es aber nicht, Cassy noch einen vielsagenden Blick zuzuwerfen und sie glaubte gesehen zu haben, wie seine blutroten Lippen die Worte „See you“ geformt hatten.   
[style type="italic"]Klar, doch. Das kannst du dir wortwörtlich abschminken[/style], dachte sie und schaute ihm grimmig hinterher.  
Nachdem sie das Untersuchungsgespräch mit dem Arzt und dem Psychologen hinter sich gebracht hatte, wurde auch sie am frühen Nachmittag abgeholt und in einem Sicherheitswagen nach Rosings gebracht. Egal, was passieren würde, sie würde schon irgendwie einen Weg finden zu fliehen...irgendwie...

Gotham konnte sich einige Monate von der Terrorisierung des Jokers erholen. Denn nachdem der Clown, wie anfangs noch vermutet, nicht gleich aus der Irrenanstalt Arkham Asylum geflohen war, war man sich sicher, dass er es in der nächsten Zeit auch nicht tun würde.   
Batman war untergetaucht und ohne ihn hatte auch der Joker keinen Grund sein Spiel fortzuführen – fürs erste zumindest.  
Man feierte den weißen Ritter Harvey Dent, betrauerte seinen Tod und verachtete den dunklen Ritter – Batman.   
Doch schon bald würde diese friedliche Idylle gestört werden. Und was sie mit sich brachte waren   
graue Anzüge, Eisberge und viele Rätsel.

«««


	8. Chapter 8

**T  H  E     G  O  T  H  A  M     T  I  M  E  S     A  R  C  H  I  V  E**

**24th July 2008**   
**Trauer um Harvey Dent**

Bereits eine Woche ist vergangen, seit Gotham von dem Tod des allseits beliebten Staatsanwaltes Harvey Dent erfahren hat. Geschockt blicken wir auf diesen schrecklichen Tag zurück, der eine ganze Stadt in einen tiefen Schockzustand versetzte.

Er galt als der Weiße Ritter Gothams, eine Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zukunft. Doch der Beginn einer erfolgreichen Karriere endete in einer Nacht, in der die Stadt selbst durch einen gefährlichen Terroristen bedroht worden war.   
Harvey Dent kämpfte erfolgreich gegen die Mafia, doch auch er sah den Joker nicht kommen. Wenige Tage vor seinem Tod, war er bereits Opfer von dessen kranken Taten geworden. In einer gewaltigen Explosion wurde er schwer verletzt und ins Gotham General eingeliefert, welches wenig später ebenfalls in die Luft gesprengt wurde. Über seinen Zustand drangen kaum Informationen an die Öffentlichkeit, doch wenn auch sein Körper die Explosion überstanden hatte, so muss die Trauer um seine verlorene Lebensgefährtin Rachel Dawnes, ebenfalls Opfer des Jokers, ihn innerlich zerrissen haben.   
Doch es kommt noch schlimmer: Glaubt man den Aussagen der Polizei, insbesondere der von Comissioner Gordon, so wurde Dent ermordet – von niemand anderem als seinem Pendant, dem schwarzen Ritter Gothams, Batman.  
Bereits in der Vergangenheit gab es scharfe Kritik gegen den maskierten Rächer, der auf brutalste Weise Selbstjustiz verübt. Kritiker sehen sich nun bestätigt in ihrer Annahme, dass dieser Mann krank sei und eine tickende Zeitbombe war, die irgendwann einmal hochgehen musste. Noch dazu kommt der Mord an weiteren Angestellten des Gotham City Police Departements.  
„Ich teile meine Trauer mit ganz Gotham. Wir haben nicht nur Harvey Dent verloren, sondern auch mutige Polizisten, die sich der Gefahr Batman gestellt haben und dafür mit ihrem Leben bezahlen mussten“, sagte Bürgermeister Garcia in einem Interview.   
Derweilen bestätigte Jeremiah Arkham, Leiter des Arkham Asylum, dass der Joker nun sicher hinter Gittern sei und in den nächsten Monaten eine Therapie beginnen würde.   
Gotham kann also wenigstens etwas aufatmen. Wie die Zukunft aussehen wird, ist noch unklar.  
Doch wir sind der Meinung, dass Dents Taten nicht umsonst waren. Sein Wirken wird weiterbestehen – Gotham ist durch ihn zu einem sichereren Ort geworden. Jetzt liegt es an uns, sein Erbe weiterzuführen.

  
**31th July 2008**   
**Clowns zünden Fabrik an**

In der letzten Nacht hat eine Gruppe Kleinkrimineller eine Lagerhalle am Hafen in Brand gesteckt. Nach Angaben der Polizei sollen die Täter Clownsmasken getragen und die Einsatztruppen mit Gasbomben beworfen haben. Was genau in der Halle gelagert wurde, ist unklar – es könnte sich jedoch um eine alte Zentrale des Jokers gehalten haben. Experten vermuten, dass der Joker ihnen die Zerstörung im Falle einer Festnahme aufgetragen hat. Inwieweit es noch weitere solcher Attacken von ehemaligen Anhängern oder Nachahmern des Jokers geben wird, ist noch unklar. Die Polizei versprach jedoch mit allen erdenklichen Mitteln gegen diese Vorzugehen.

  
**26th November 2008**   
**Milliardär kehrt Gotham mal wieder den Rücken zu**

Nach Informationen einiger Insider soll Multi-Milliardär und Inhaber von Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne, auf unbestimmte Zeit in den „Urlaub“ gefahren sein. Damit kehrt der allerseits populäre Schönling Gotham erneut den Rücken zu. Dieser war vor zwei Jahren aus heiterem Himmel in der Stadt aufgetaucht, nachdem er 8 Jahre lang für Tod gehalten worden war.  
Unklar sind jedoch seine Beweggründe. Könnte es etwas mit dem Mord von Harvey Dent vor vier Monaten zu tun haben? Laut Berichten einiger seiner Freunde, soll er Harvey gut gekannt und ihm zu Ehren eine Spendengala veranstaltet haben. Auch dessen Freundin Rachel Dawes verstarb wenige Tage zuvor. Die beiden waren Jugendfreunde und man kann sich vorstellen, dass der Tod ihm zwei so geliebter Menschen sehr nahe gegangen sein muss. Es kann sich jedoch auch einfach nur um die Laune eines Mannes handeln, der einfach nicht mehr weiß, was er mit seinem Geld machen soll. Wir erwarten jedenfalls schon die nächste Todesanzeige in der Zeitung – doch wirklich glauben tut ihm das sicher niemand mehr.

  
**15th January 2009**   
**Wiedererrichtung des Gotham Generals hat begonnen**

Am Montag begann der Bau des neuen zentralen Krankenhauses in Gotham City. Das Gotham General war vor 6 Monaten von dem gefürchteten Verbrecher Joker, einem gefährlichen Terroristen, in die Luft gesprengt worden. Durch die sehr gut organisierte Evakuierung konnten jedoch viele Menschenleben gerettet werden. Das neue Gebäude wird dem ehemaligen Staatsanwalt Harvey Dent gewidmet und soll bereits nächstes Jahr neu eingeweiht werden.

  
**4th March 2009**   
**Neuer Verbrecher stellt die Polizei wortwörtlich vor ein Rätsel**

Nach dem Bericht eines unserer Informanten soll der Mord an dem Geschäftsmann Brian Johnson, der vor wenigen Tagen tot in seinem Gothamer Appartement aufgefunden worden war, bereits eine Woche vorher angekündigt geworden sein. Warum die Polizei jedoch nicht rechtzeitig eingriff, möglicherweise die Drohung nicht ernst genug nahm, ist nach wie vor unklar. Glaubt man einigen Aussagen, so soll das Gotham Police Departement letzten Donnerstag ein Rätsel erhalten haben, das Hinweise auf Brian Johnson aufzeigt hatte. Vom Täter selbst fehlt bislang jede Spur. Comissioner Gordon scheint genauso ratlos über diesen Fall zu sein, wie der Rest seiner Abteilung.  
„Wir können noch nichts genaueres über den Mord an Brian Johnson sagen“, war sein einziger Kommentar zu dem Ereignis.   
Seit dem Mord an Harvey Dent vor 8 Monaten schien es bislang ruhig in Gotham geworden zu sein. Weder Batman noch andere Verbrecher wurden gesichtet. War das nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm?

  
**17th July 2009**   
**Der Tag von Harvey Dent**

Ein Jahr ist vergangen, seit der weiße Ritter Gothams von Batman ermordet wurde. Die Motive dieser Tat liegen immer noch im Dunkeln. Für viele Bürger Gothams, für die Dent eine Art Held war, ist es immer noch nicht nachvollziehbar, warum dieser beliebte, junge Mann sterben musste.  
Auf der Gedenkfeier hielten viele bedeutende Persönlichkeiten und Freunde Reden, um Harvey noch einmal ihren Dank auszusprechen für das, was er für unsere Stadt getan hat. In wenigen Monaten sollen Gerichtbeschlüsse zum „Dent Act“ beginnen mit denen Gefangene zukünftig nicht einer härteren Strafe durch die Diagnose einer labilen Psyche entgehen können.  
Vor gut drei Jahren gab es einen großen Skandal, da der ehemalige Psychiater der Anstalt, Dr. Jonathan Crane, der momentan selbst Patient in Arkham ist, Verbrecher mit Drogen betäubt hatte, um diese psychisch in einen labilen Zustand zu bringen. Dadurch konnten dutzende Verbrecher einer gerechten, meist strengeren Strafe entkommen.  
Der Dent Act könnte das Ende von Arkham sein, doch dessen Leiter wollte sich bisher nicht öffentlich zu diesem Thema äußern.  
Es wurden bereits Stimmen in den Medien laut, die kritisieren, dass gerade Psychopathen wie der Joker oder der bereits erwähnte Jonathan Crane, in einem normalen Gefängnis viel zu viel Spielraum hätten. Es bestehen bereits Pläne zur Erweiterung des „Blackgate Prisions“. Ob es allerdings dazu kommt, steht noch in den Sternen.

  
**1th August 2009**   
**Konkurrent zu Wayne Enterprises lässt sich in Gotham nieder**

Die Firma Grey Enterprises will sich nach Angaben der New York Times auch in Gotham niederlassen. Das riesige Firmennetzwerk, das unter anderem militärische Waffen herstellt, könnte zu einem Konkurrenten von Wayne Enterprises werden. Genaueres ist jedoch derzeit nicht bekannt.

  
**14th September 2009**   
**Feierliche Wiedereinweihung des Wayne Manor**

Am Wochenende wurde der neue alte Wohnsitz des Multi-Milliardärs Bruce Wayne eingeweiht, der selbst durch seine Anwesenheit glänzte. Damit kehrt er nach 10 Monaten Strandurlaub in der Karibik zurück in seine Geburtsstadt Gotham City. Das ehemalige Wayne Manor hatte dieser selbst vor fast drei Jahren zu seinem Geburtstag in einem Alkoholrausch in Brand gesteckt. Während der Bauarbeiten war Wayne vorübergehend in sein Penthouse nach Downtown gezogen, das nun jedoch nicht – wie anfangs angenommen – zum Verkauf steht.

  
**12th October 2009**   
**Erneute, rätselhafte Morddrohung**

Die Polizei bestätigte, dass sie eine versteckte Morddrohung, erneut in Form eines Rätsels, erhalten habe, die auf Richterin Holmes hinweist, die derzeit an der Durchsetzung des „Dent Acts“ beteiligt ist. Seit dem Tod von Harvey Dent vor 1 Jahr und 3 Monaten versuchen Politiker sein Wirken fortzusetzen.

  
**9th November 2009**   
**BATMAN gesichtet!**

Es klingt unglaublich, ist aber war: Seit der dunkle Ritter Gothams nach seinem Mord an Harvey Dent vor einem Jahr und vier Monaten untergetaucht war, fehlte jede Spur von ihm. Der Fall Dent wurde daraufhin zu den Akten gelegt. In der letzten Nacht jedoch soll die Fledermaus wieder gesichtet worden sein. Was ihn aus seiner Reserve gelockt hat, bleibt unklar. Wir jedoch finden, er kann Gotham gestohlen bleiben. Seit seinem Auftauchen, so sehen es viele Kritiker, hat er der Stadt mehr Schaden als wirkliche Hilfe gebracht. Die Polizei ist bereits in Alarmbereitschaft und hofft, den maskierten Mörder bei seinem nächsten Auftritt gefangen nehmen zu können.

  
**Today**   
**Der Rätselmörder schlägt wieder zu!**

In der gestrigen Nacht wurde Richterin Holmes tot in ihrer Wohnung aufgefunden. Ihr Ehemann fand sie an einen Stuhl gebunden und mit einem großen Fragezeichen in die Stirn geritzt in deren Wohnzimmer.  
Ganz Gotham ist in Aufruhr. Die Polizei hatte bereits vor ca. 1 Monat einen Hinweis auf den Mord bekommen. Doch warum schaffte man es nicht, Richterin Holmes den nötigen Schutz zu gewährleisten? In wie weit ist das GCPD noch in der Lage, Verbrecher zu stoppen?  
Der seltsame Mörder, der in letzter Zeit immer öfter in Gotham zu schlägt, hinterlässt also nicht nur bei der Polizei ein großes Fragezeichen auf der Stirn.   
In wie weit dieser eine neue Bedrohung für Gotham darstellt, lässt sich leider nicht vorhersagen. Seine bisherigen Taten jedoch waren immer an einzelne Personen gerichtet und somit müsste es eigentlich möglich sein, diese zu Schützen und die Menschen der Stadt aus diesem „Kampf“ herauszuhalten.  
Wie das GPD berichtet, bestehe derzeit kein direkter Zusammenhang zwischen Holmes und den anderen Opfern des „Rätselmörders“. Fakt ist jedoch, dass die Richterin kurz davor war, den Dent Act einzuführen. Der Ansatz eines Motivs.  
Mit ihrem plötzlichen Tod verschiebt sich die Durchsetzung bis auf weiteres. Prof. Dr. Jeremiah Arkham versicherte uns, dass seine „Patienten“ in Arkham sicher in Gewahrsam seien und somit die Verschiebung der Beschlüsse zur Erweiterung des Blackgate Prision keinen Grund zur Sorge seien.  
Einige Batman – Befürworter rufen derweil zur Rückkehr des Maskierten Rächers auf. Sie glauben, dass ein neuer Sturm aufzieht und er der einzige ist, Verbrecher wie den Rätselmann aufzuhalten.

  
«««


End file.
